Secrets
by amillionthanks
Summary: Some secrets are better left alone. Emma knows this now... When Emma's father goes missing and her own life threatened, she is sent to live with the Avengers. Emma shows the potential for psychic abilities but can she learn how to control them in order to save her father? After a while Emma begins to question, does he really need saving? set after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: This story is NOT a crossover. I merely, and briefly mention an awesome sport which is played in the beginning. I make no apologies if my chapters are long. That's just how I roll. I feel I should state a few things about Quidditch to clear up any confusion for the Harry Potter fans. This is called Ground Quidditch. It is an adapted version of Harry Potter's magical Quidditch. Goals are worth 10pts. Catching the Snitch gives that team 30pts (not 150). If a player is hit with a Bludger they have to tag their goal post before they are allowed back into game play. The snitch is a person dressed in yellow with a tube sock hanging from the back of their shorts, a seeker has to grab the sock to catch the snitch. I can't think of others off hand, but I warn you things are slightly different.

Also I sadly do not own the rights to Avengers but merely use their awesome characters that they created… but if Marvel is looking for someone for graphics I am right here.

* * *

**Prologue**

The entire Avenger team, except for Thor who was dealing with Loki on Asgard, sat around a large glass table waiting for Director Fury at SHIELD. The man himself came in within a few minutes and had a grave look on his face.

"We have a person who may be like you," he told them.

A series of videos came on the table in front of them. The videos all showed a girl with medium length brown hair, shorter than average height, physically in shape, and brown eyes that every so often on the videos would get a far away hazy look.

"What is her ability?" asked Natasha.

"Watch," was all of Fury's reply.

Then they all saw a video. This one was longer than the previous. The same girl was standing in front of three hoops with a broom between her legs.

"What is she doing?" asked Tony snickering. Natasha soon hushed him.

On the screen, the girl had been shouting out to her teammates to go left when she grew very quiet. Her face went blank for a split second. Next she yelled at her teammates to change positions to the right. The offense faked left and then threw the ball right. The girls team wasn't quick enough and the girl had to defend the hoops. As soon as they passed the defense, her eyes went out of focus. A split second later she dove to the right hoop and caught the ball midair.

"Whoa, lucky catch" Bruce exclaimed.

"It wasn't luck Dr. Banner." Fury said. "She has psychic abilities and faster reflexes than most humans. We also have reason to believe she has better eyesight than 20/20 as well. She may be in danger. I want Natasha and Clint to follow her. Stay out of sight. If she is threatened bring her in. I need to know the extent of her abilities."

"So you made us all come down here to only give Nat and Clint a mission?" Tony asked. He started to get up and leave.

"Sit down Tony." Fury ordered. "There is more. It concerns the girl's father."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Quidditch, that was Emma's new thing. It may have been a new sport, which she only started playing last year, but she already excelled at it. She was keeper for the Slytherin team for the ISU Firebirds. When they went to tournaments and if Emma was keeper they usually won however many points to zero.

Emma was unusually good. She had lightning fast reflexes and amazing eyesight. Her only flaw when it came to Keeping was she tended to get distracted by things off pitch easily. She always wanted to know how the seekers doing. She often scanned the crowd to see who was watching their game or practice that day.

That was how Emma saw the woman with red hair who was dressed in all black. The woman could have almost blended in with the college age crowd but she wasn't cheering. In fact the woman wasn't watching the game at all, she was only watching Emma.

The game had started going well for Emma. This was the game for the House Cup. Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. Her team had scored 30 points already and she hadn't let in a single quaffle when her coach wanted a sub to trade with her. This was fine by Emma except he let the quaffle past five times.

"Coach…" Emma had whined and he put her back in. By this point the snitch was nearing the field.

Ravenclaw was in possession. The Ravenclaw chaser was hit with a bludger causing him to drop the quaffle only to be scooped up by Slytherin. The quaffle made its way to the other end of the field. Emma's eyes wandered when she saw a flash of yellow, the snitch was coming onto the field. She looked behind the snitch and saw the two seekers close in pursuit.

Emma looked back at the field. The quaffle now in possession by Ravenclaw and were advancing toward her. 'When did that happen?'Emma thought to herself.

She forced herself to regain focus. At the same time Emma saw in the back of her mind.

_Ravenclaw would pass and the chaser would catch it and in the same movement try to score to on Emma's far left. _

Emma saw the pass being made and automatically dove left. She caught the ball as she sailed through the air. She heard the crowd gasp, but it wasn't for her. She looked around and saw her teammate holding up the Snitch. The seeker had grabbed it at the exact moment the catch was being made.

They had won. Emma hadn't realized she had been holding her breath since her vision. She began breathing normally as she got up and started cheering with the rest of her team.

Slytherin gathered in a circle. They were all hysterical. The team hadn't won in years and now thanks to Emma's catch and the seeker they won by 10 points. Her team soon surrounded Emma and the seeker. Through the faces and waving arms, Emma could see the red hair woman scowl as she turned away…

* * *

The entire Quidditch team went to eat in the dorm's dining center after the game. Emma soon forgot the red haired woman. Emma had originally thought her presence weird but soon became to caught up in the celebration to think on it.

After everyone had finished eating, the captain of the Firebirds stood up and presented the Slytherin's team captain with the House Cup trophy. There was immense amount of cheering from Slytherin and the dinning center's manager told them to settle down.

* * *

Eventually Emma was walking back across the quad to her own dorm with her close friend, Beth, and a few others from Slytherin. They all had a random ability to act drunk while being sober and winning just furthered added to their random singing and shouting. They were quite a spectacle that night Emma thought.

They were almost to the far buildings when Emma noticed a shadow of a man standing near a tree. A lamp just off of their path cast the shadow. The man had shifted and she could see that he was looking at their group. She couldn't make out his face though.

If there hadn't been guys with her, and her father's self defense training he forced her through, she might have been more worried of him. Her father's training. Her father!

This line of thought caused Emma to believe something was wrong with her father. It was more of a notion that came from the back of her head, sort of like the visions but there was no solid image or even idea. Through experience she knew she was right. Something had gone wrong for her father and this man was eventually going to tell her.

"Emma" Beth asked turning around, "What are you doing?"

Beth and the group were ahead of her. Emma hadn't realized she has stopped walking. Emma caught up with Beth.

"Nothing" she said. " I thought I saw something move, but it must have just been a squirrel"

"Yes…" Beth replied raising one eyebrow. Emma thought she must have had an odd look on her face because Beth had just silently asked her if she was all right. She nodded her head. Beth returned a look that said 'I don't believe you'.

Thankfully the rest of the group didn't notice this silent exchange and they continued back to the dorm as happy as ever. 'Damn' Emma thought to herself. She couldn't get anything past Beth. Although they have only known each other since this past year, they had become close friends.

Beth was sweet but worried when Emma acted weird or got silent out of nowhere. Beth even suspected it had to do something with Emma's parents since Emma would never talk about them.

Emma knew she would hear from Beth tonight. That girl could get anything out of a person by being persistent and bother some. Normally Emma wouldn't mind but there are some secrets better kept alone. And the truth of Emma's father was one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I sadly do not own the rights to Avengers but merely use their awesome characters that they created… but if Marvel is looking for someone for graphics I am right here.

* * *

A few days later, everyone had gone home for the three-day weekend and Emma found herself doing homework in her dorm room. The door had been closed because their floor janitor, Chuck, was vacuuming in the hall way and Emma couldn't concentrate.

Then the vacuum stopped. Chuck, as far as Emma could tell was right outside of her door. There was an odd unlatching noise followed by the sound of someone removing some metal, which scraped along plastic. The vacuum often broke down so Emma thought Chuck was just trying to fix it.

But then came a voice over the radio, which Chuck usually had. There was a lot of static but Emma heard the phrases "the package" "dealt with".

That peaked Emma's interest. Chuck never dealt with mail. That was always left to the mail service guys. There was a series of small clicks. Something in the back of her mind warned her this was bad. Slowly and silently she got up and peered out of the eyehole in the door.

There was a man in a janitor's uniform but he wasn't Chuck. Then Emma realized as the man was bending over the vacuum, he was assembling a gun. The man started to rise. Emma was trapped in her room. He raised the gun and she quickly dove back and under her desk. It was the best protection her small room had to offer. The man fired six times.

Emma instinctively raised her hands to her head. Next she heard two more shots a slight distance away from the first six, followed by a thud of something piercing skin. A louder thud happened in the hallway and then nothing.

Emma sat there not wanting to move. The door crashed open. Emma screamed without meaning to and then quickly covered her mouth. The sound of two people entered the room. A second later a woman bent down and told her it would be okay and that she was safe now. She took in the woman. The first thing she noticed was the red hair. Secondly, she was dressed in all black. Thirdly, Emma saw the SHIELD logo on the woman's arm.

Emma climbed out from under the desk. She now noticed a man standing there. He was holding a bow in has hands and had a quiver on his back. He also had a SHIELD logo.

"Umm thanks" Emma said not entirely sure what to say to the two people who just saved her life. Her eyes fell on the body still in the hall. There was a lot of blood and an arrow sticking out of his back.

* * *

A few minutes Emma's door was closed, well as best as it could be. The sounds of people hauling away the body and then cleaning the floor and wall, removing any trace. Emma was sitting at her desk. The woman was sitting on a chair of her roommates but was very stiff and alert. The man was leaning against the wall next to her with his back to the door.

"So what does SHIELD want with me?" Emma asked.

The man starred at her in shock, wondering how she could possibly know that they were from SHIELD and how she knew of SHIELD in the first place. The woman on the other hand had more control of her feelings. There was only a brief flash of surprise on the woman's face.

"First off," Emma decided it would best to explain, " There is a logo on your sleeve. Second, you were at my game three days ago" she said while pointing at the red haired woman "and you I presume were the one under the tree" now pointing at the man. When she first saw his face Emma knew from the back of her mind, he was definitely the same man.

"Very good," said the woman. " I have to say I am impressed. I didn't think you would notice me"

"No offense or anything but you kind of stuck out like a sore thumb, well at least to me anyway, I doubt others saw you" Emma said. "Also, I notice things." The man smirked to which the woman scowled back at him.

"Well how do you know I was under the tree? I know for a fact I was in the shadows," asked the man.

"Didn't know for sure," Emma smiled "until now. Besides you have the same height and built as the shadow"

"We want to you come back with us" the man said finally explaining "to SHIELD. You need to be somewhere completely safe until we figure out why the man in the hall wanted you dead." Emma was surprised at the man's bluntness.

"I can't just leave," Emma declared. "I have classes and people will wonder where I went."

"We are not really giving you a choice," the woman responded. "Besides your father would want you safe."

"Yes," Emma stated. "Just what does my father have to do with all of this?" The agents exchanged looks. Emma couldn't quite read the impassive faces.

"That is a conversation for a different place," the woman said slowly. "Right now we need to go and you are coming with us." Emma knew the agent was right about her father and SHIELD was safer than most other agencies. Emma had learned that a long time ago.

"Alright," Emma said also slowly, knowing she didn't have much of a choice anyway. "But can I at least know the names of the agents escorting me?"

Relief washed over the man's face. A thought occurred to Emma, 'Did they think she would or could actually refuse?'

"Clint" the man, Clint, responded. Pointing to the woman he said "And that is Natasha." The woman simply nodded. Emma got up and gathered a small bag of clothes, not knowing how long she would be gone.

Soon all three of them stepped into the hall. The removal team had done an excellent job, not leaving any trace of what happened only minutes ago, Emma noted.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!- thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**: I sadly do not own the rights to Avengers but merely use their awesome characters that they created… but if Marvel is looking for someone for graphics I am right here.

* * *

They; Emma, Natasha, and Clint, were sitting on a private plane flying to New York and to SHIELD. Emma was filled in with a few more details but still not given the entire story. She learned SHIELD had been watching Emma for a while now. Partly because they believed she had a 'gift' as they had called it. And partly because of something to do with her father. Natasha refused to tell her anything more that had to do with him. It led Emma to worry something was terribly wrong. Apparently Emma confirmed her 'gift' to Natasha at the Quidditch game where Natasha watched her eyes go out of focus for a few seconds before her catch.

Emma had grown quiet. Clint was afraid she might not be able to handle the news of her father once they reached SHIELD. In fact right now all Emma wanted to do was sleep. It was strange considering all that she just went through.

Emma did close her eyes and managed to sleep for two hours before being woken and escorted off of the plane and into a SUV.

Ironically, Emma noticed, it was black. Emma smiled 'Could they be anymore stereotypical?' Natasha had noticed a smiling Emma and gave her a questioning look. Emma simply shook her head.

* * *

They drove through the streets of New York City and then down into an underground parking lot. Emma was then taken up into a room by elevator. The room reminded Emma of a conference office but there was what appeared to be a huge TV in the middle of the glass table. Emma took a seat that was offered to her and Natasha sat a few seats away. Clint left presumably to get whoever was in charge of this 'meeting'. Emma assumed it would be Fury. So she wasn't surprised when the man walked in with his long coat and black eye patch over one eye. Clint followed behind him then leaning against the wall. 'Did they think she would try to escape for some reason?'

"Hello Emma, I am… " Fury started but Emma cut him off.

"Director Fury, I know." Emma stated. She was anxious to get to the point. "I know that I am in protection from men who want me dead, but I want to know why it's SHIELD. Unless…" she trailed off for a second. "Unless you want to use this opportunity to try and recruit me. I am of legal age and my father is clearly not here to stop you and stop you he would. So tell where he is? Why am I wanted dead? And what is being done to find him?"

Fury stared at her in shock for a minute before responding. His face didn't show much emotion but Emma knew he chose his next words very carefully.

"Well Emma," he said slowly. " You are right about SHIELD being interested in your 'gift' or ability. Your father is not here right now because we don't know where he is. He is missing. We believe he has been kidnapped by some very powerful enemies."

Emma sat silent. She knew something had been wrong with her father but hearing it spoken was completely different. Director Fury had just confirmed her worst fears. She was shocked even though she knew what had been coming. She didn't know how to respond.

"We are doing everything in our power to bring him back," Fury continued. "We are also looking into why you were almost killed today. We have two ideas so far. We believe that your father was not cooperating with his kidnappers and they wanted you dead as punishment. Or promised him you would be safe but then decided to try to kill you instead."

"Stop," Emma spoke louder than she meant to. It was unnerving hearing someone talk about her dying like that. Emma took one look at Fury's face and decided to go the more diplomatic route with how she spoke next. " I mean thank you for saving me and trying to find him. I assume you will want me to stay in or next to SHIELD until this has been resolve. I have no problems with this as long as I can call back to my friends and give them a reason for my absence. I also assume the SHIELD has already taken care of my classes and my professors. So please I do not want to hear anymore about why I was supposed to die. All I want right now is to lay down." Yes, sleep was the only thing Emma truly desired right now.

Fury considered her a moment. "Yes of course, Miss. Emma. Natasha and Clint will escort you to Stark Tower, which has been temporarily turned into a home for all of the Avengers. Yes, you will be quite safe there. I believe Mr. Stark has JARVIS updated with all of the latest security."

"Thank you." Emma said and she meant it.

* * *

The following morning, Emma sat up in her bed. She looked around the room and took in her surroundings. 'So it hadn't been a dream' she thought to herself. Part of her, no most of her, wanted to believe it had been one horrible nightmare. No here she was, sitting in a large bed with a dark purple comforter in Stark, or was it the Avengers, Tower. The bed was at least twice the size of her bed in her dorm back at school.

The walls of the room were painted white with a simple black border that ran along the top and bottom of the walls. The wall to her right was primarily made of windows that ran from floor to ceiling. The windows were currently covered with thick purple curtains. There was a solid wall in the middle that hung a silver oval-shaped mirror. It kind of reminded Emma something from Snow White. A huge black wardrobe sat facing her against the far wall. On either side of the wardrobe were two black doors. The whole effect of the room was grand but fit for an young adult. It was nicely done.

"Good morning, miss" a male voice said. Not seeing anyone in the room, Emma had let out an involuntary scream and ran from the room. On the way out of the door Emma ran into a woman.

"Oh hello," the woman said. " I was just coming to warn you, Emma, but I see you have already met JARVIS, Tony's AI. He runs the entire house and can be unnerving the first time he talks to you. I am Ms. Potts by the way, but you can call me Pepper." Pepper extended her hand to Emma.

"Its nice to meet you" Emma said as she shook her hand. A man emerged from a door down the hall. Emma recognized him as Captain America from the news reports of the New York invasion. He had left quite an impression with the media.

"I thought I heard a scream." Captain America said. "I was just coming to see if everyone was alright. Oh." He had just seen Emma for the first time and she realized she was still in her PJs.

Deciding to act bold and not embarrassed, Emma extended her hand toward the Captain.

"I am Emma," she said.

"She just met JARVIS," Ms. Potts added smiling. "No one is in danger Captain."

"Good," shaking Emma's hand he said, "my name is Steve, ma'am."

'Ma'am?' Emma kept the question to herself though. Emma had thought that kind of chivalry and politeness had died a long time ago.

"Well, I better get dressed and try to face this day, because I doubt I could fall asleep again now." Emma said addressing the both of them "It was nice meeting you."

Emma had turned and was about to go into her room when Pepper added "Emma, after breakfast I will give you a tour. The kitchen is just down the hall." Pepper pointed the way.

Emma nodded and thanked her before going back into her room. She quickly showered and then dried her hair. She threw on a new pair of clothes from her bag and went down to breakfast.

* * *

P.S: No cliff hangers this chapeter! I changed the ending of this chapter to make it longer. Once again PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I sadly do not own the rights to Avengers but merely use their awesome characters that they created… but if Marvel is looking for someone for graphics I am right here.

* * *

When she got to the kitchen, she found only Steve there, already eating. She sat down at the table, which had been laid out with bagels, muffins, and all sorts of fruit. On the island counter behind her were various cereals. Emma noted that there were no Lucky Charms, which were Emma's favorite. Emma grabbed a bagel and was adding cream cheese when Tony came in. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down before seeing Emma.

"You must be the new girl," Tony stated. "The one with her daddy missing."

"Yes, My name is Emma," Emma said trying to be polite but an edge of sarcasm crept into her voice, knowing this man would irritate her. The billionaire was to full of himself to be nice to others. Emma hated people like that; just because you have money doesn't place you above everyone else.

Tony started to say something else but then Dr. Banner walked in the room. Although he was known for the Hulk or the Other Guy, he still had made some medical discoveries that made the news. Pretty much the only people she didn't recognize as being apart of the Avengers were Natasha, Black Widow, and Clint, Hawkeye. Ironically they were the two who save her life.

Emma and Bruce were introduced. Emma asked where Thor was. He was apparently taking care of Loki's punishment. Natasha and Clint soon wandered in and they all ate their breakfasts. As Emma was finishing up, Ms. Potts walked in and discussed some business stuff with Tony then he left. She had stayed to give Emma the tour.

* * *

About an hour later, Emma had seen just about everything of the floors that the Avengers occupied. Apparently the rest of the floors were left to Tony's business. There was an entire floor dedicated to a gym and training area, complete with a sound proof firing range. Another floor was a lab for Bruce and Tony. Two more floors were rooms. One of which, the floor Emma's room was on, also featured the living room, kitchen and dining area.

The living room had a huge flat screen TV with several types of gaming systems. There was a large black leather couch in the shape of an 'L' a smaller couch, and two individual chairs. The whole thing formed a 'U'. There was a large white rug on the floor and in the middle of the couches was a black glass coffee table.

The floor below also contained rooms. It to had a living room space but seemed more like a lounge with a ping-pong table. A shelf in one corner held various board games but they still look brand new. There was even a chessboard set out. Emma guess all of this wasn't used much.

Ms. Potts informed Emma that Dir. Fury wanted Emma to learn basic self defense training immediately. She directed Emma to where the gym was and then left to take care of some business meeting.

* * *

Emma made her way down to the gym, and was surprised to now find Natasha, Clint and Steve training. They were each doing their own thing. Steve was punching a bag into ruin. Natasha was shooting at targets in the firing range. Clint was shooting his bow at various targets along a wall, some of which were moving. It was Clint who noticed her first.

"Didn't think you would come down here this soon," he said.

"Normally no, but Fury wants me to have 'self defense training'" she said while making air quotes.

Clint snorted. "What you think you could handle yourself in a fight?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes," Emma retorted, thinking about her self defense training her father made her go through.

"We will see about that," Clint said as he closed the distance and went to grab for her. Emma side stepped out of the way and ducked. After that Clint tried a series of attacks all of which Emma escaped. She was doing pretty well, Clint thought.

A few minutes later Natasha was emerging from the range and heard a scream. She rushed over.

"Emma, are you alright?" she sounded worried. She turned the corner and soon found Emma standing and Clint was on the floor in the fetal position.

"Opps," Emma said staring down at him. "You never said no low shots, so technically it's your fault." Emma turned to Natasha, who was trying very hard not to smile. "He thought he could teach me self defense."

"Why would you need that?" Natasha asked. "You have us."

Emma laughed. "Fury's orders. Don't suppose you could teach me anything new?"

Natasha stared at her. "Know how to use a gun?"

"No, but how hard can it really be? Just point and shoot."

Natasha, trying not to be offended, shook her head. Emma smiled. Natasha led Emma to the firing range where she explained not only how to shoot and aim properly but how to assemble and disassemble your basic handgun.

After a few rounds Emma was actually good. She no longer recoiled at the shock of the gun. Almost from the very beginning she was dead on target.

Natasha was truly impressed, which was something that did not happen often. Emma was a good student. They spent an hour going over different types of guns and different targets to aim at.

Natasha decided to try and find the right weapon Emma could use, should she ever get into a fight. Natasha thought a gun would be perfect for Emma, but she didn't seem to like it. While Emma was good with a gun, it seemed a little too dangerous for her.

Also Emma didn't think she could conceal a gun as easy as Natasha. Unlike Natasha who could have hip holsters because she was a full SHIELD agent and way above the legal age stated by federal law. She figured the regular law enforcement wouldn't approve back home. Emma ultimately wanted to go back to Normal Illinois and finish school and play Quidditch. Emma wanted to find a weapon she could use in both places, in case someone tried to kill her again.

Eventually Emma went back to Clint who taught her how to shoot a bow. He wouldn't let her use his own bow, but had a few others available. Emma was also really good. With the exception of her first two arrows, the rest made the target. Half an hour later, all of the arrows were in whichever spot Clint pointed out to her. Emma thought that a bow would be less reliable in a fight for her. She didn't want to tell that to Clint though, he seemed hopeful that archery was her weapon.

At one point, Emma noticed Steve had left the gym. She wondered where he wanders off to when not saving the world.

When she was proficient at archery, she looked up at Natasha, who was watching near by, and said, "What else you got?"

Natasha smirked and drew out one of the many throwing knives she kept on her.

"That looks like fun," Emma said cautiously. Somehow a knife in Natasha's hands seemed almost, if not more, dangerous as a gun. In one swift motion, Natasha threw the knife and it stuck dead center at one of Clint's archery targets.

Natasha then spent ten minutes showing Emma how to stand, throw, and follow through when using a throwing knife. Emma loved it. It took her a while to get the knife to stick in the target. She loved the challenge she was given, but to soon Emma was hitting the target right in the middle every time.

Emma noticed that both of the assassins were warming up to her. They truly seemed impressed with her vision and aim.

Next, Natasha hung a rope from the ceiling and left it to hang in front of a target.

"Cut the rope," she said simply.

Emma took a deep breath. Raised her arm and threw.

It sliced through perfectly.

"Looks like you found your new weapon," Natasha said.

Emma knew she was right. Throwing knives were a perfect fit. They were small and could fit in her back pocket for school. Although Emma hoped it never came to that. Emma could now throw one and have it hit with a deadly aim and force.

'Yes, if she ever got into a fight she would want throwing knives,' she thought to herself. 'Because, hey Mace can only get you so far.'

* * *

**PS:** please review, even if to tell me whether you like or dislike it!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: sorry it took so long to post, it was a busy weekend. I promise to post again tonight. That's right NightOwl a DOUBLE POST! Anyway, come back soon for chapter six. Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far. PLEASE REVIEW, I am starting to get sad. Lol.

I do not own the Avengers just my OC (sadly or I would be rich).

* * *

Soon Emma followed Natasha and Clint to lunch. Emma made a few jokes and got Clint laughing, even the famous Black Widow cracked a smile or two.

They were sitting around the table eating when Steve came in. He was very quiet through out the meal. Emma wanted to ask what was wrong but didn't quite know how. Something like that could spoil the happy atmosphere currently in the room.

Bruce came in when Emma had finished eating. He wanted to ask Emma if she would consent to a few blood tests. He was curious to know the extent of her abilities.

* * *

After lunch Emma followed Bruce to his lab. He took his samples and questioned her about the things she already knew. Sometimes Emma saw images in her head before they really happened. No, she didn't know how it worked. Yes, it only happened shortly before the actual event. No, she couldn't control it. Sometimes Emma received a vague notion of events or feelings about to happen. That's how she knew about her father and that something was wrong. This made even less sense to Emma than how the images worked. She only knew from experience that they came true and she should listen.

Once Bruce was finished, Emma wandered back to her room. She found her cell phone on the nightstand and picked it up. Shit. She had several missed calls and many texts. One call came from Beth, who left a voicemail. Emma decided to get to that later. The rest of the calls came from her roommate. Several of the texts were from her roommate as well.

_Where r u? I thought u were staying here this weekend._

_R U ok? _

_Why wont u pick up? U always pick up!_

_Emma call me there's a spider!_

Emma laughed at the last one. Her roommate hated spiders and Emma always had to kill them. It was also true that Emma always had her phone and always answered a call if she wasn't in class. Emma didn't like to be unreachable to her friends.

Emma didn't feel like calling and explaining to her roommate, so Emma left a simple text.

_Sorry, my phone had died. I had to go home yesterday. Family emergency. Not sure when I will be back. Get the RA to kill the spider. _

Emma wasn't exactly lying, just bending the truth. She wasn't home but it was a family emergency. Emma listened to Beth's voicemail. There were actually two.

"_Hey girl, want to hang out today before practice? Hope your weekend went well. Call me." _

"_Why weren't you at practice today? We were slaughtered in our scrimmage. Also, is everything ok? Wednesday you were acting weird on the walk home, well weirder than you normally are. Call me as soon as you get this! I had such an amazing weekend and can't wait to tell you! SO CALL ME MAYBE!"_

Beth had actually sung the last line, making Emma smiled. Emma thought about what she would say to Beth before dialing.

"Hello?" said Beth on the other end.

"Hey Beth, its Emma. Sorry about missing your call…"Emma started

"WHERE WERE YOU DURING PRACTICE?! We needed your keeping skills. Brent is absolutely hopeless." Beth cut her off. Emma could tell she was smiling on the other end.

"Yeah, about that, I am sorry but something came up with my father and I had to go home." Emma said trying to explain.

"Oh," Beth voice changed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Emma now had to keep her voice level. "Everything is fine. Nobody seriously hurt. I just won't be back at school for a while. Can you let everyone at Quidditch know? I don't want them to worry too much. "

"Yeah, sure" Beth said.

"Ok, thanks, I am sorry but I have to go now. Tell everyone I miss them."

"I will, take care of yourself Emma. Bye."

"Bye." Emma was forcing herself to remain calm. For some reason, talking out loud about what was happening or well what wasn't happening, made Emma want to cry. She was normally stronger than this.

She hung up the phone and put it back on the nightstand. She left the room.

In the hallway, she found Steve coming from his room. He looked at her carefully.

"How are you dealing, with all of this?" He asked a little uncertainty.

Emma figured she must look on the verge of tears.

"I am fine" she replied, but added "truly" when he didn't believe her.

"If you ever want to talk, know that I am here," Steve told her.

"Thanks," Emma said. Steve excused himself and went to do who knows what. Leaving Emma to wander the halls eventually making her way down to dinner.

* * *

Shortly before dinner, Natasha and Clint came and found Emma.

"I, well we, wanted to give you this but didn't want you to open it in front of the others," Natasha told her. Clint looked slightly moody but nodded anyway. Natasha held out a small simple box with blue wrapping paper and a white bow.

"Thanks," Emma said taking the box not entirely sure what it was for. "My birthday isn't until May though."

Natasha stared at her with a rather impassive face.

"Just open it," Clint told her.

She did. When she removed the lid, Emma found three brand new black throwing knives in a black sheath. They were sleek and almost could be considered pretty if they weren't so deadly.

"Oh cool, thanks," Emma said finally understanding. Emma was amazed at how fast the both of them, mainly Natasha by the look on Clint's face, found them and wrapped them.

"They should fit nicely in a pocket if you don't wear them on a belt or in a boot," Natasha stated. "But don't take them to dinner. Pepper doesn't really approve at weapons at the table."

"After dinner with Thor, I should imagine not." Clint said chuckling.

Emma was confused. Natasha gave her a look that said "you don't want to know."

Emma left her new knives in her room before making her way to the dining area next to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: if you are wondering why the plot seems to take a while to develop, its because I want to write a sequel maybe a trilogy if I have enough storyline. This first book is establishing the villain and setting things up for Emma and the Avengers. The next book will be about fighting the villain and overcoming emotions, but I don't know if I want to end it there. Also I promise next chapter something major comes into the plot…..ooooohh... this chapter was for the humor (so i hope you find it funny) once again PLEASE REVIEW…. I like reading the reviews and have only 1 to go on so far :( also I am obligated to say I do not own the Avengers. sadly.

* * *

When they were all eating dinner Tony asked, "So Emma, is it true you really play a fictional sport? I mean I saw the video but still..." he trailed off.

Emma heard the mockery in his voice. "Yes, its called Ground Quidditch and I assure you its very real." She said not offended at all, but Tony wasn't done.

"Don't tell me, you use broomsticks too!" he said with false wonder.

"Oh yes, and we have snitches that fly!" Emma replied with equally false wonder.

"Really?" Clint asked, "I thought levitation was used only in SHIELD"

"I was kidding, but if they actually have the technology. I wonder if I could…" Emma trailed off.

Natasha, who was sitting next to Clint, elbowed him and shot him a 'be quiet' look.

Emma laughed. "No there is a person who runs around with a sock that sticks out of their shorts. Seekers have to pull the sock. The person/sock is considered the Snitch."

Through all of this Steve had a confused look on his face. "Am I the only one lost here?"

"No," Bruce added. "I am not sure what they are talking about either."

Emma's jaw dropped. She pointed to Steve and said "I get why he doesn't know about Harry Potter but you Dr. Banner. Now that's just sad." Turning to Steve she said "I play an adapted sport from a book series called Harry Potter. It's about this 11 year old boy who becomes a wizard and goes to a school called Hogwarts. It is an extremely popular book series today. Almost every kid dreamed of getting a Hogwarts letter."

Steve nodded trying to understand. But Tony was just giving the bait he needed.

"I am betting you were one of those kids." Tony said " Ooh I could see an 11 year old Emma being disappointed by not receiving a letter in the mail. All teary eyed…"

"Your wrong there Mr, Stark" Emma said grinning. " I received my letter. But I can do you one better, my dad had it sent by owl. It landed on the cake we had set up on a table outside." Pepper and Clint laughed. Tony sensed he could not make Emma embarrassed.

"Which house would you have wanted you if could go?" Pepper asked curiously.

"I bet its Gryffindor," Tony said laughing.

"You should probably stop betting." Emma said glaring at Tony. "Once again you are wrong. I would have picked Slytherin, and before you say anything" glaring at Tony cutting him off, Slytherin isn't evil just cunning and that causes them to be misunderstood. They are just 'those cunning folks use any means, to achieve their ends'" she quoted from the sorting hat's first song.

Tony faked gasped, "Oh looks like we have a nerd here! You look completely obsessed with the series."

"You are one to talk," Emma said rolling her eyes. "What is it you do all day? Fiddle down in your lab with your metal suits? How exactly is that any different? You are _obsessing_ over the newest weaponry. "

Tony's eyes narrowed. Emma couldn't tell if he was truly angry. Oops. Yeah lets just anger the one man who could throw her out of his home, Emma thought. Then she realized neither Pepper nor Fury would allow that. Then she noticed his mouth turned up into a smile. He had a mischievous look in his eye. Emma knew she had to watch her back for the next few days.

The rest of the table had grown quiet to watch the discussion between Tony and Emma.

There was a silence that lasted for a minute before Pepper said.

"Well, who wants desert?"

* * *

Later that night, Emma was getting ready for bed. She opened the wardrobe to get her PJ's and about a million letters came falling out. She picked one up and it read:

Emma

2nd bedroom on the right

Avengers Tower

New York

America

Knowing that Tony, Pepper, Clint, and Bruce were still in the living room, she grabbed a letter and left.

She ran into the living room screaming, "Oh my god! It came! It finally came!"

Pepper gave her a questioning look, "What came?"

Emma tried to sound really exasperated " My Hogwarts letter! I am soooo moving to England!"

Everyone, including Emma, started laughing. Finally her eyes settled on Tony.

Her face went serious, "Your on."

* * *

The next day, Emma convinced Natasha to get a tarantula, which was no longer poisonous, from her contacts at SHIELD. And the following morning Tony woke up screaming, with a spider in his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: things are starting to get really buys for me, so I will try posting at least every other day. I don't think I can keep up with a daily posting. Sorry. If your mad. Please put it in a REVIEW (but no profanity). If you don't care, review. If you love the chapter, review. There kind of is a pattern here. So PLEASE REVIEW! –thanks

* * *

Things started falling into a pattern for Emma. She would train with Natasha or Clint usually in the mornings. Steve refused to teach her on the grounds he might hurt her. Emma would check in with Fury only to find out that nothing new had yet been discovered. She and Tony kept up the pranking. It was definitely one way of keeping her mind off of her father.

Around noon one morning, Pepper came to the table where Natasha, Clint and Emma were eating lunch. Pepper handed Emma a brown package. By the looks of it, it came through the mail.

"What's this?" she asked Pepper.

"I don't know but it's addressed to you." Pepper replied, but quickly added "its not dangerous, we had Jarvis x-ray it" when she saw the looks on the two assassins faces. Pepper left the room after that.

Emma carefully opened the brown wrapping and then took a knife to the tape on the cardboard. Slowly lifting the sides, Emma had had a bad feeling. Well it wasn't truly bad but it wasn't super friendly either. She knew it was one of her instincts.

Only when she fully opened the box, did she look in. It was full of packing peanuts but in the middle was the outline of an object. Emma pulled it out of the box and was surprised.

Emma wasn't sure how to describe the object, it was rather plain. It was a black cube, about 8 inches tall. Emma ran her fingers along the sides and edges. Nothing stood out, although judging by its weight she thought it was hollow. She couldn't find any sort of latch or hinge.

Emma had a strange feeling she may have seen something like this before but something was wrong. She couldn't quite describe it. She felt as if the black cube in front of her should be smaller, but that didn't make any sense. She decided not to tell the others that she thought the size was wrong. It would lead to a lot of questions Emma didn't know how to answer.

Natasha was watching her intently.

Emma passed the cube to her and asked, " Have you seen anything like this before?"

Natasha looked over the cube and slowly shook her head. Emma got the feeling Natasha was lying. She had seen something similar.

"Let us take it to SHIELD and run a few tests on it," Natasha told her.

"Alright," Emma said hoping to get some answers.

* * *

Shortly after lunch Natasha and Clint left to go to SHIELD.

The rest of the day, Emma couldn't shake the feeling she had seen a black cube like that before but the instinct in the back of her mind wasn't giving her any answers.

Emma was sitting in the lounge playing herself in chess, when Steve walked in. She had been thinking about the cube and what it meant.

* * *

"That looks complicated," he said indicating the chessboard.

"Its really not," she informed him. "Although normally chess is considered a two person game." She moved the piece and then turned the board around.

"So how are you playing with only one person?"

"I move then turn the board and so on. I makes it more fun because I already know what the other person is thinking," Emma said.

"That doesn't seem more fun," he said staring at the board. "Seems rather lonely."

"If you want me to teach you, all you had to do was ask," Emma stated. She then reset the board and explained the pieces to him. He seemed rather hopeless. When they finally had a game started he kept confusing his bishop with his castle.

"No that can only move forward one space, once you have moved it twice" she informed him for the fifth time about pawns. She sighed, "Lets just switch to something else."

"Like what?"

Eyeing the tennis table, she said "Ping-Pong?"

They got up and ran to the table and raced for the ball. Emma won. She explained the basic rules to him, which he found much easier than chess.

They had been playing for about ten minutes when Steve had hit the ball a little too hard and sent it flying near the coach.

"I'll get it," Emma said but Steve insisted. They ended up racing each other to the coach and fighting for the ball, both of them laughing and smiling the entire time. Then Emma grabbed the ball and they stopped. They sat there for a minute. They were very close. Emma noticed how warm Steve was. Steve started to lean closer. Emma followed his lead. They were almost inches apart when something playing over the AI interrupted them.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la; My, oh, my; Look at the boy too shy; He ain't gonna kiss the girl"

Steve backed away. His cheeks began to redden. Emma stayed where she was. Emma realizing the lyrics of the song of Kiss The Girl from The Little Mermaid shouted out "TONY!"

A second later they heard laughter coming from the AI.

"DISNEY IS OFF LIMITS. DO NOT INSULT THE CLASSICS!" Emma shouted to the room knowing Tony would hear her.

She was right; more laughter came from the AI.

"I mean it," she yelled. " If I wake up with a lobster in my bed, I will hunt you down…" she trailed off knowing that was all of the threat she needed.

The laughter died and Emma knew he was gone.

"Lobster?" Steve asked her. "What does Disney have to do with a lobster?" Once again confused.

"Really?" she asked in return.

Then she had an idea.

"Jarvis," she said to the room "When was the first Disney movie? When was The Little Mermaid Release?"

The first Disney movie was released in 1938 and it happened to be Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Followed Pinocchio in 1939. The Little Mermaid was released in 1989. For the record it was 44 years after Mr. Rogers was frozen."

"Oh," she said a little shocked "So you do know of Disney."

"Yeah," Steve still looked a little embarrassed. "I loved Pinocchio. I went and saw it in the theaters."

"Got to admit not a big fan of Pinocchio. Was more of a Disney princess girl my self." Emma stated. She then explained about The Little Mermaid and Sebastian.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** Sorry it took so long to update. My life has been very busy. I am also stuck on writing. I am not sure how I want to play out the next few events. I have a few ideas. I shall try to publish soon. REVIEWS ARE VERY HELPFUL IN THIS ASPECT. Also I do not own the rights to Avengers but merely use their awesome characters that they created.

* * *

"It appears to be not dangerous nor explosive," Natasha stated after diner that night.

_No its not, but its true contents would remain hidden from anyone outside unless they were smart enough to open it. _

Emma knew that thought was triggered by the word dangerous.

Natasha had brought back news of the black cube. Everyone was gathered at the dining table. The rest of the Avengers were being filled in.

Natasha placed the cube on the table, which was soon picked up by Bruce and then was passed around as each of the members of the Avengers team inspected it.

"Not explosive is good," said Tony passing the cube to Steve.

"Yes but we don't know what it does. We don't know its purpose for being sent here," Natasha said not amused.

_Her father had sent a message to her. _

"It's a message," stated Emma from the far end of the table. Emma had been really quiet since the meeting was called. Unfortunately Steve noticed. He was worried for her and it was visible on his face.

"You know what this is?" Natasha asked.

Emma had learned a few years ago she could think questions and get a response. It wasn't precise but usually came true. Maybe he brought her one back from a trip?_ No._ Had her father explained the box to her? _Not quite, but that's still not the source of the connection_. Had her father given her one of these? She couldn't remember. But it was sent from him? _Yes_. She was positive of that and only he knew what the cube really was. . All of a sudden Emma's mind was foggy. Emma opened her eyes, not realizing they were closed.

Emma looked at Natasha, who along with everyone else had witnessed, was now worried for her.

"No, but it was sent to me and I know it was something to do with my father," Emma said blankly staring down at the table.

"How do you know this?" Bruce questioned.

Emma was quiet for a second before responding to him. She didn't want to tell them only her father knew how the box worked. "From my intuition. It's a feeling that I just have." Emma spoke softly. This made Steve want to grab her hand and tell her it would be all right, but he couldn't do in front of the others.

"I also know that you can only x-ray it to be able to know it's not dangerous, but it also won't let you know its true contents." Emma knew that the others were not expecting this answer. She tried to explain her feeling farther. "I think it has something to do with the black coating on it."

Everyone was quiet until Bruce spoke up. "That actually makes sense. It appears to be made with…" he went on to explain some sort of scientific alloy or element but Emma wasn't really listening until he said. "It does feel too light to be solid. Emma is right but we don't know what's in it let alone how to open it."

"We break it open," said Steve.

"I could just shoot it," Tony suggested.

"No that could destroy whatever is inside."

"Besides, we ran other tests at SHIELD," Natasha informed them. "It is unbreakable to any weapon or technology."

"That truly doesn't make any sense," Tony stated. "How can someone open a container with no hinges, doors, locks, or much of anything for that matter."

"Maybe the lid pops open when you stab it or something," Clint said jokingly.

_The walls move around. _A thought popped in Emma's head. Emma didn't know how she knew that because this time it felt like a memory not intuition.

"Maybe, but that's not quite right," Emma said unsurely. A headache had been coming on slowly, as Emma felt like she was fighting a fog. She looked around the faces and saw more than one pair of eyebrows raise. " I have seen, no, I have opened a cube just like that one before."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Tony said looking outraged.

"Because I can't remember doing it." She snapped at him. He looked startled, which was a weird look for him.

"Sorry," she said weakly, the headache was getting worse.

"Is this your intuition telling you?" Bruce asked Emma.

"No," Emma said "yes… I am not sure." Emma put her head into her hands; it was getting harder to think straight.

Finally she said back to Tony, "My intuition is telling me I have opened one before, but the weird thing is… I don't remember it."

* * *

After that, Emma's headache got worse and she had excuse herself to go lie down. The rest of the Avengers went into the living room to communicate with Fury through the television. He was very interested in learning about the cube as an actual message not just an item with meaning. They all agreed they couldn't do anything else until Emma remembered how to opened the cube.

* * *

Emma fell asleep. When she woke up her headache was gone. She remembered the conversation at the table. She remembered having a memory but not actually having a memory. It was all so confusing for Emma. How could she know it was a memory without seeing the memory? It was like something was telling her she had opened a cube before but she couldn't remember doing so.

Every time she tried to focus on picturing herself opening the cube, her mind felt foggy. After a while she believed, she wouldn't be able to remember the memory by force.

Emma sat up and looked around the room. Someone had placed the cube on her desk. She looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. No sounds were coming from the hallway. Emma grabbed the cube and left her room. She made her way to the living room; she wasn't surprised to find it empty.

Emma turned on a lamp next to the couch. It emitted a yellowish glow. Emma was surprised Tony hadn't changed all the lights to the horribly bright white LED bulbs. Maybe he did but had the color be a yellow. Either way the soft glow was kind of comforting to Emma. It reminded her of home.

Emma sat down on the couch. She sat crossed legged as she threw a blanket over herself. She took the black cube in her hands and started to turn it.

She became lost in thought over the object, that she didn't hear Steve come in.

"May I sit down?" Steve asked, bringing Emma back to the present.

"Sure," she said. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No," he admitted. Steve held his hands out for the cube and Emma gave it to him. "It's weird to think this thing could cause you so much distress."

"What do you mean?" That was an odd comment coming from him.

"Well ever since it came, you have done nothing but think about it." He said slowly, revolving the cube in his hands.

"Oh, I just keep thinking that it may be a clue to finding my father. Like he sent it to me and needs me to find him because he is in trouble." She admitted. That idea had been slowly forming in her mind for some time now. It felt good to say it out loud. Then she thought of something. "Have you seen anything like this before?"

He frowned.

_He's hiding something. Just like Natasha._

Whoa. Where did that come from? Sure Natasha also had a weird reaction when Emma had asked her but that was she thought it was dangerous. Or was it something more? Did they all know something she didn't?

"Steve?" She asked when he didn't respond.

"Yeah," He breathed. " I guess I have. I hadn't realized…. if it is holding something light… It's about the same size, maybe a little larger… but it doesn't make sense…"

The whole time Steve had been staring at the cube. Emma could tell he was no longer talking to her but more to himself. He was starting to frighten her. He wasn't making sense.

"Steve?" she asked again. "The same size as what?"

He looked up at her.

"The Tesseract"


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Yea! Over 1,000 views! So excited, this is my first fan fiction. So thank you everyone who has read it, especially the ones who review. You all make my day! Thanks to nightowl4829, who introduced me to fanfiction through her work on SilverEyes. I encourage everyone to read it. Once again I do not own the Avengers.

"What?" Emma asked.

Steve paused for a minute trying to find the right words. "It's this powerful blue cube that is an energy source and can disintegrate enemies. Loki used it with the alien attack about a year ago. The thing is, it is supposed to be in Asgard with Thor."

"Oh" yeah she had heard of it, the media was all over this Loki and his weapon, especially after Germany. She also knew it was one of reasons why Captain America had to crash the plane near the Artic. She knew the Tony's own father found it and had tried to use it. She had done some research after the New York attack. Emma had always pictured it to be bigger.

Steve handed the black cube to Emma. She immediately put it on the table in front of her. Why would her father send the Tesseract? Was he trying to protect it from the people who took him? Did he want the Avengers to have it?

_No, the cube she received didn't contain the Tesseract at all. It was a message. _

Did her father have the Tesseract? _Nothing._ Her ability didn't have an answer.

_The Tesseract is still on Asgard. For now…._

Shit. Should she tell Steve this? _No, it will leave anyway. It may come back to Earth. _May? Her ability didn't usually tell her options. It was always concrete.

"Steve," she said slowly. "I have something to tell you but there won't be anything you can do to stop it."

"What is it?" he was now looking at her.

Emma told him everything she just learned. She told him the cube didn't contain the Tesseract. She told him it was on Asgard. She warned him it wouldn't remain their much longer. She told him the Tesseract might have the possibility of finding its way to Earth. This would depend on a decision yet to be decided.

"We have to warn Thor," he said once she finished.

"You can't." Emma then explained. " SHIELD still has no communication with Asgard. Besides we need to prepare here. Set up defenses or something. But we don't know if it's coming here again."

"Where would it go?"

"I don't know." Emma hated not having all of the answers for him. "But not being on Earth is good."

Steve agreed. He decided he should wake Natasha and Clint and let them know. He told Emma not to worry. She should try to continue with the routine she had more or less established already. Steve walked Emma back to her room and she tried to get a few more hours of sleep.

The next morning at breakfast, Natasha was gone. She had already left for SHIELD. Emma was surprised to find Clint there still.

"I came back," he explained to her. "Director Fury wants you to continue with life as usual. Which means I get to come back here and train you. He also wishes you to continue to work on opening the cube."

"I am sorry" she could see he would rather be helping at SHIELD. He just shrugged a reply.

The rest of the Avengers had already been filled in. Tony expressed a great interest in finding a way to distract Emma from worrying about everything, causing Steve to whisper, "watch your back."

Emma made her way down to the training gym. She was surprised to find three Quidditch hoops set up in front of a net, which hung down from the ceiling.

Emma laughed. She hadn't released how much she truly missed Keeping. She saw Clint walking toward her with a bag of volleyballs, or Quaffles.

"Have you decided to help me train for World Cup this year?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"No, we are going to work on your psychic abilities." Clint said holding up a blindfold.

"Crap," Emma took the blindfold and Clint tied it. Once she could no longer see, Emma said, "Alrighty, this should be fun."

A half-hour later Emma had successfully blocked only one shot.

She took off her blindfold and looked at Clint, "This isn't going to work."

"I know," he said. "I have a better idea." Clint left, leaving Emma standing there waiting for him to return.

Clint came back a few minutes later with Steve trailing behind.

Emma looked at Clint, "Care to share your new idea?"

"Yeah, what do you need help with?" Steve asked.

"So from the videos, you seem to be able to predict the best when you see everything in front of you. Also when you are presented with two options. So Steve and I will try to score and you have to block the shots. "

"Score how?" Steve was looking skeptical of the hoops.

Clint started to explain when Emma cut him off by saying, "I got this. Well, you see" then her voice put on a British accent, more specifically Oliver Woods, "There are three kinds of balls, and this one is called a Quaffle, and you score by putting it through those three hoops. The keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. With me so far?"

"Is that another reference I am not supposed to understand?" Steve asked confused.

Emma burst out laughing. Clint was silent. "Oh come on," she said to Clint. "That was straight from the first movie!"

"Right, well, let's get started." He said ignoring her and walked over to grab a ball.

"You're just still mad about the self defense training mistake." She muttered.

Clint shot her a mean look.

"Right, got it," she called to him from across the room. "Eyes of a hawk, Ears of a hawk. Why don't they just call you the Hawk?"

"Emma, you might not want to anger the man throwing objects at you." Steve warned.

Emma laughed. "Lets just see what you've got, Captain."

Emma caught the ball he then threw at her.

From there they spent another half hour of passing and trying to score on Emma. The majority of the Quaffle flew past Emma. The guys were really tricky. It was weird that they had no experience and they could be so good. They had flawless passes and even faked her out. She couldn't focus on predicting the ball and watching the ball at the same time.

"Emma, you have to focus on predicting where the ball is coming from." Clint repeated for the third time in the last ten minutes.

"I know," she responded back.

Shortly after Emma saw the pass being made in her mind and was able to block it. A few minutes later, Emma saw a fake before it happened. She now focused more on thinking of the game before it happened rather than actually see the game. Emma had even closed her eyes at one point. When she was able to block three consecutive shots, Clint called enough for one day.

Emma was exhausted. Maybe when this was over she could go back to college and train for World Cup. Something told Emma she wasn't going to be able to go back to her old life.

Emma made her way back to her room and found a note on her door that said 'To help entertain your simple mind for a while'. There was no signature but Emma immediately knew it cam from Tony. Emma cautiously opened her door. Bubbles drifted into the hallway. Emma's room was full of bubbles. There was a thick layer on the floor but the majority were still in the air. Emma walked in and found three high yielding bubble machines pointing in different directions. She quickly turned them off. Emma would have to talk to Pepper about getting her bed cleaned before that night.

Emma started laughing.

Steve who had been walking in the hallway to his room saw bubbles floating in the hall and then heard Emma laughing.

"What is going on?" He questioned from the doorway.

Emma, who had had her back to the door, stopped laughing and turned around.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "I should have knocked."

"That's ok," Emma said. " You are just the person I wanted to see."

"Really, for what?" Steve now noticed the note and read it. He looked back at Emma.

"Retribution." She said. " Come on we also need to find Clint."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **I am really sorry it took me so long to upload. My life has gotten hectic and I forgot I had this ready for upload. Which means this is my last chapter fully written and may take me a few days to week to write/create the plot for the next chapter. Hope you like. Please review. I do not own the Avengers.

* * *

They had just sat down to dinner when Emma thanked Tony.

"For what?" he asked.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, you were right." She said looking grim.

"About time!" he said triumphantly. "But in what particular was I right about?"

"The bubbles," she informed him. "They really did entertain me all afternoon."

"Uh oh" Bruce said. For when Emma said 'entertain' bubbles started spraying from the two ceiling vents and one in the floor by the windows.

There was chaos for a few minutes as Pepper and Bruce tried to protect the food.

"JARVIS!" Tony yelled. "Turn it off."

"I am terribly sorry, but I can't. My system has been over ridden." Came the AI's reply.

Emma and Clint nearly fell out of their chairs laughing. Tony got up and raced over to a panel on the wall and was furiously trying to stop the bubbles. They were now covering the table and the floor.

Tony turned back to Emma frantic, "How do you make it stop?" Bubbles spewing in front of his face.

Emma's face went serious. Then she said in a loud voice "Are you not entertained?!"

With the word entertained, the bubbles stopped.

Clint and Natasha chuckled at her reference to Gladiator.

Emma turned to Pepper and said, "Sorry about the mess, by the way my room is full as well thanks to him" She jerked her thumb at Tony.

"That's ok. I will call and have everything cleaned up." Pepper said calmly. "Also I will order take-out"

Pepper left the room to make the two calls. Steve started shifting through bubbles and picked up plates.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they were all gathered around the living room coffee table eating take out.

"Got to admit," Tony addressed Emma "That was pretty clever. Wasn't expecting it."

Emma smiled, "That's the point."

"So how did you do it?"

Emma jerked her thumb at Clint. "In addition to using a bow, he knows the way around your air ducts." Next Emma pointed at Bruce. "He knows how to program JARVIS with basic voice commands, such as 'entertain'." Lastly Emma pointed to Steve. "He knows how to help with the hard labor of hauling cables, since you didn't seem fit to use wireless."

"Well now, we couldn't make it too easy, could we?"

"No, I suspose not." Emma said. "But it was a rather fun afternoon" Emma said putting down her noodle carton. She reached for her fortune cookie and opened it.

Breaking the fortune cookie and removing the paper, Emma read, 'You shall pay Tony $100'

Emma looked up and saw everyone chuckling. Everyone had opened his or her fortune cookies as well.

"My fortune says I will be paid today by close acquaintances!" Tony exclaimed looking up. Everyone started laughing.

Then Tony went quiet and said, "I am serious guys. Pay up."

Everyone stopped. There was silence for a few seconds. Steve even started to take out his wallet. It was Emma who made the next move.

"It's ok guys I got this," she said reaching for her wallet. "I assume you have change for $1000?" she asked Tony. He raised his eyebrows.

"Of course," he said simply. He couldn't tell if she was serious. Why would a college kid carry around 1000 bucks?

"There are seven of us, counting Tony, and I assume everyone got the same fortune. So that's 600? Yeah I got that. Hold on." Emma reached in her wallet and pulled out two small golden yellow pieces of paper and handed it to him. He took one look at the front and chuckled.

"You really carry monopoly money around in your wallet?" he asked laying the money on the table for the rest to see. It was two crisp five hundred dollar golden bills from the monopoly board game.

"Don't you?"

Clint and Bruce started laughing.

"Don't need to," said Tony. "I have real money."

There was a collective intake of breath around the table. Everyone looked to Emma for her reaction.

"Pity," she said, choosing to ignore Tony's comment. "Hey we should play Monopoly! I would love to watch Tony fail in business."

"That's a good idea, but you well regret it when you pay me taxes on my hotel on Boardwalk."

Food was cleared away and the board game was brought out.

* * *

"You are clearly cheating," Tony stated to Emma.

Emma was actually winning Monopoly. Natasha and Bruce were already knocked out of the game. Clint and Emma had struck a deal much to Tony's dismay, claiming that isn't how the game is played. Emma teased him about how anything in business is fair. He got mad and promptly landed on Emma's property.

How was she to know that when instinct told her not to buy Pacific Avenue that she would land on Park Place? Steve had agreed to sell Emma Boardwalk in order to stay in the game. She very quickly had a hotel set up on both places. Tony of course had landed on Park Place and had to sell several properties to Emma, where she placed Houses.

They had been playing for two hours when Emma had control of most of the board. The group wanted to quit but Emma had wanted to finish. It was nearly 11 pm when Emma had finally won.

"Now what?" she asked once the game was put away.

"Bed," said Tony simply.

Emma looked at Tony and gasped. "You can't be serious?! Its not even 11!"

"Some of us have to work for a living," he retorted back.

Pepper cut in, " Oh please, I am the one who runs your business."

"I wasn't thinking of sleeping." Tony said to Piper.

"Oh," she said grabbing his shirt.

"Guys!" Bruce cut in with a quick glance at Emma.

Emma appeared to be asking Steve a question and didn't notice. She had looked over when Bruce had spoken.

"Emma, I am sorry but I can't get the guys to clean until tomorrow." Piper said, apologizing.

"That's okay. I can sleep on the couch."

Steve offered a few blankets from his room, saying he had extra. Emma excepted. He left to retrieve them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note**: I am sorry its taking so long to update. I am trying to finish writing the end of the story and I want to make sure all of my details match before publishing more. Not entirely sure how much longer this story will be but I don't really want a very abrupt ending. So bare with me. Thanks. Once again please REVIEW. I love reading them and they help me write my story.

Also I do not own the Avengers.

* * *

When Steve came back, Emma was the only person left in the room. The others had excused themselves for various reasons to work in the Lab, to talk to Shield. In the end they left Emma standing in the room by herself. She took a seat on the couch. That was when Steve came in.

He handed her a pillow and several blankets.

"Thanks," she told him.

"You're welcome," came the reply. He was standing there not quite sure what to do. He didn't appear to want to leave her by herself but couldn't seem to find an excuse to stay.

So Emma told him, " You don't have to stay. I am quite capable of staying out here by my self." Emma forced her self not to wince when it sounded harsh.

She could tell Steve was relieved for an excuse not to stand there awkwardly. He said good night and left.

Emma stretched out on the couch. She put the pillow behind her head and threw a blanket on top of her. She told Jarvis to turn off the lights. She rolled over to her side and could smell Steve on the pillow. The pillow smelled so nice. She regretting sending him away like that. Wishing he would stay with her. Maybe even hold her.

No. She couldn't focus on that. She wouldn't let her self be side tracked when their were more important matters to think about. Like her father for one. The problem was Emma liked Steve. A lot.

The next morning Emma woke up to the sound of people eating. She sat up and saw that the kitchen had been cleaned and Natasha, Bruce, and Tony were already eating.

Tony looked up at her from his plate. "Good morning, Sunshine," he said with way to much enthusiasm.

She glared at him, "The earth says hello."

Bruce gave Emma a questioningly look.

"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory," she said simply.

"Anyway, Pepper told me to tell you that your room is clean." Tony said bringing the conversation back to him.

"Tell her I said thanks." With that Emma left the room and went to her own in search of a shower and clothes.

* * *

When Emma returned to the kitchen for breakfast, Tony and Bruce had left. Natasha was waiting for her. She began to tell Emma any news from SHIELD. Emma wasn't really listening after she confirmed her father was still missing.

Emma began to pour a bowl of cereal as Steve walked in. He seemed to have already been to the gym and had just showered. He hair was wet and didn't lie perfectly flat.

No, she will not think about him like that. At least not until her father is found.

She began eating her cereal.

Natasha was talking about hoping to have her father back by Christmas but she wasn't sure if that would happen now. Wait. What did Natasha just say? Christmas?

Something in Emma's brain just clicked into place and the memory came flooding back to Emma.

* * *

_It was Christmas day. Six year old Emma had just ran down stairs to the Christmas tree. Presents! She ran back upstairs to her father's room and jumped on his bed. She yelled at her father to wake up. Together they went back downstairs_

_Emma had wished for a certain doll from Santa, one with a beautiful purple dress and long brown hair. The doll would have brown eyes just like Emma's. _

_Ever since Emma could remember, Santa would leave lots of presents but only a few would contain a gift. It was always a hunt to find any presents while the rest of the boxes were filled with air or sometimes packing-peanuts. _

_Emma loved it. She enjoyed seeing many presents under the tree even when it meant only a few toys. She loved all bows and wrapping paper. _

_Emma could pretend that she had a normal family. Not one where she only saw her dad a few times a year. The rest of the time Emma had lived with her uncle and his family. He would pick Emma up and they would spend a week to a month together. They stayed in the house where Emma would have grown up if Emma's mother hadn't died when Emma was young. Christmas was a guaranteed time with her father. _

_Soon Emma had torn open all but one present. She had received several toys that she also really wanted, but not the doll._

_Her father passed her the last present. It was fairly big. It had sparkling silver and green paper, with a big green bow on the top. _

_She removed the paper and open the box only to find another box underneath. This box was black and in a perfect cube shape. She removed the shiny black cube from the box. It was just a filler like the packing-peanuts. She didn't get her doll. She tried to not look disappointed when she turned to her father. _

_He smiled down at her. He took the cube. He said, "Now Emma this is a special present." She had asked why. "Because this is a special container that only you can open. You see, only your fingerprints can open it when you press on it here, here, and here. Its similar to one the Japanese Puzzle Box, also called a Secret."_

_He gave the cube to Emma and showed her where to press again. The cube clicked open. Inside was the doll Emma had wanted. The one with the long purple dress and hair and eyes that matched Emma's. She had squealed with delight as she hugged her father. _

_Her father then told her that he may not be around for the next Christmas but promised to send her present in a black cube. The cube she received the next year was considerably small but it opened the exactly same way._

* * *

Natasha's phone rang, sending Emma back to the present. Emma excused her self as Natasha answered the call.

Emma went back to her room, closing the door behind her. She went over to her desk and picked up the cube. She wasn't entirely sure but somehow she knew which way was the front and which way was the top.

She pressed her thumb of her right hand on the lower left corner of the front of the box. Extending her pinky to the middle of the right side wall. With her left hand her thumb found the middle of the left edge on the front and her pinky finger found the middle lower edge on the left side wall.

Emma took a deep breath at the box grew slightly warm to her touch. Then it clicked opened.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note!** I AM SO SORRY! I personally hate cliff hangers and I didn't realized that I left off at a really big cliff hanger! I don't know if this part of the story is grammatically correct but I am posting this now so I can post in a few days… after Halloween. I love the reviews you guys are awesome! Once again I do not own the Avengers.

You guys are awesome! Over 2,000 views!

* * *

Emma lifted the lid of the cube. What she saw almost made her cry. Inside sitting diagonally, was her doll. The same doll she received at Christmas when she was six with the curly brown hair and long purple satin dress. Her doll was sitting up and her head looked to be wedged into the box so it couldn't move around. Sitting on the doll's lap was a piece of paper folded down.

There was a knock at Emma's door. She grabbed the paper and stuffed it in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Coming," she called out, carefully closing the lid as to not make a sound.

She walked over to her door and opened it. Steve was standing in the hallway looking upset. For a minute Emma considered telling Steve that she opened the cube, but then she saw his worried face and made a split second decision not to.

"What is it?" she asked, forcing her self to sound calm.

"We," Steve appeared to be choosing his words carefully "have news of your father, but you may not like it. Fury will debrief us all fully at SHIELD."

"Is he at least alive?" Emma said worry was starting to creep into her voice.

"Yes, but that's all I know."

* * *

Emma was sitting in another black SUV staring out the window as the city rolled by. She was thinking of the doll she just received. Funny how she opened it on the same day she would hear about her father.

Steve said he was alive, but why did he send her the doll. And why now? They had told her he was missing. Possibly believed to have been kidnapped. All of this time Emma had believed he couldn't have been taken. Her dad was too good. They would never be able to take him by force, unless he was extremely outnumbered. But that would take a lot of men. So who exactly were these 'powerful enemies' that had her father.

A little thought kept creeping up, 'If her father really was kidnapped then he couldn't have sent it, then who did? And how could they possibly know about the doll?' She would just have to wait and read the paper.

Thoughts and questions kept Emma so preoccupied that she didn't noticed the SUV stop until Natasha said, "We're here."

* * *

Emma was now sitting in a room with a big glass table. Emma had noted it was the same room she had talked to Fury in when she first arrived.

The others were sitting around the table with her, all causing a nervous tension in the room. It was making Emma anxious and she didn't like that. Her fingers tapped at the table.

Fury walked in and stood at the head of the table. He looked over at Emma.

"It's nice to see you again Emma. Have you managed to open the box yet?" he asked her.

"No," she snapped. Anger replaced her guilt about lying. "Can you get to the part where you tell me about my father?"

"Of course," he said calmly. "We have received a ransom message."

Emma's world just turned upside down. He couldn't have been taken could he? The man who taught her self defense. The father who was always away working and when he was home he would never take her anywhere fun, involving open spaces because it was dangerous for both of them. No. Some group couldn't get the drop on her father. It would be impossible. He was just too good. Too cautious.

But it happened. He was taken. Gone.

Emma felt like she was going to be sick. The room started spinning. Then just as quickly as her nausea came, she regained her composure. There was no way in hell she would puke in front of Fury.

"What do they want? How much?" Emma said, letting anger fill her again.

Fury sighed, "It's not that simple."

Emma stood up. She was on the verge of yelling. "What do you mean its not that simple?! However much they want I can pay it."

"They want an exchange." Fury said slowly. Emma noticed there appeared to be almost pity in his eyes. "The Tesseract for your father. They believe we have it."

"Oh," Emma said taken aback. That was unexpected.

Then it clicked. "They, whoever they are because you still haven't told me, think I have it, you mean. They believe it's in the cube, but we know its not."

Fury raised an eyebrow. Oops. Did she possibly go to far? Could he know?

"You scanned it for Infrared Rays or something so we know its not there." Emma hoped it sounded plausible.

"Gamma Rays." Bruce corrected her. Bruce? Emma realized that the others where still in the room with her. Looking back between Fury and herself.

Tony, who was toying with the computer in the glass in front of himself, spoke up "Where is the ransom video? I want to see it for my self."

Emma sat down as Fury pulled up the video.

_Her father was in the middle of the screen his head was down. He had a busted lip, and his face was covered in bruises._

_The camera stayed on him for a few seconds before turning into the shadows where a vague outline of a man was standing._

_"Proof" he said. "that he is alive and well, almost well." Emma detected a grin on the man's face although she couldn't see it. "If you want him to stay that way, bring me the Tesseract at noon three weeks from the day you receive this video. I will be waiting. This is the only message you will receive. " Then the screen went blank._

"Well, that was…" Tony trailed off even he didn't seem to be able to make a snarky comment.

"It's obvious." Emma said after a minute.

"It is?" Fury said.

"Yes." Emma stated. "We find the Tesseract and trade it for my father."

At this point Fury's jaw almost dropped, which almost made Emma roll her eyes.

"Then the Avengers come in and steal it back" Emma finished. She know looked around the table and saw the others nodding.

"That could work," said Clint.

Emma knew that Fury knew when he was beaten. "Fine," he huffed. "Now that we are done here-"

"No we are not," Emma cut him off. "I mean sure they are done but I want a few answers from you first. You owe me."

Emma noted in the back of her mind that no one else at the table had moved and more than a few people appeared to be holding their breaths.

"Owe you?"

"Yes," Emma said. "You took me from school, won't explain anything to me and at the very least took me from Quidditch training."

"Alright, I'll bite what do you want to know?" Fury said. Tony's eyebrow went up. It was odd for Tony to be interested in something not about himself for so long.

"What was my father doing for you when he was captured? Emma asked. "Because I know he wouldn't have been kidnapped on his own, therefore he was on a mission for you and walked into a trap."

Fury took a minute to choose his next words. 'Good,' Emma thought.

"You are right. He was on a mission. I can't tell you everything you want to know, but I can tell you this. He was sent to steal some data from some dangerous enemies. They have plans for a certain kind of weapon. We now assume it has something with the Tesseract. We had sent him in to try to get a clue on what they are planning, but as you know they were expecting something and he was caught. We don't know if he ever found out their plans but if he did… What we hoped was that he sent you the data or the Tesseract in the black cube, but it won't help if we can't open it…" he trailed off. Emma almost suspected he knew she opened it.

She wished she could read the note. She almost pulled it out to show Fury, but she wanted to read it first. She knew how selfish that was but she could help it besides the back of her mind said 'Don't tell them, not yet."

"Thank you," she said simply as he turned and left.

* * *

**PS** I am not gonna lie. The reason I keep referencing 'powerful enemies' is because I haven't quite thought of a group or idea awesome enough to fit in with the story. I have a few ideas but please post on a review or PM me any ideas. The story can finally move on when I get the bad guy…


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Thank you for the few that offered up advice and suggestions on the bad guy and my writing in general. I have figured out how I want to play this ending. I can't wait to see any more thoughts (especially on this code, which I bet you won't crack). So yeah here is Chapter 13, enjoy! Also I do not own the Avengers.

* * *

Emma soon found herself back in Stark Tower in her bedroom sitting on her bed. She hadn't even opened the note yet. She felt so numb.

Fury had lied to her. He had said her father was kidnapped, when he knew her father had walked into a trap. Why couldn't they have just told Emma that? She would have worried less. Emma had almost let her faith in her father slip by thinking it was possible to kidnap him.

She pulled out the note from her pocket and read:

_I don't have much time. They will look for me soon. I am sorry but we will never speak again. I hope you can forgive me someday. Know that I love you always. _

_Your Father_

_RL GR ZNL RNNVI_

'Great another puzzle' Emma thought to herself. 'When did he have time to send a package if he knew they were coming?'

Emma figured he must have escaped with the data and sent it to her somehow in the package and then was caught. That seemed something like her father would do and then wrap it up with a nice neat bow that was a series of coded letters.

Emma remembered when she was eleven her father taught her various codes and keys. They would write each other, well she sent it to SHIELD where her father picked it up when he could. Not all of his missions were overseas.

What Emma loved the most was never knowing which key was the correct one and having to solve the key before the message. Now she was tired of his games and wished he would just write what he meant. Unless he thought there was a chance the package was intercepted.

There was a knock on Emma's door. She quickly shoved the not back in her pocket.

"Come in," she called out.

Steve opened the door and stepped in.

"Hi," she said.

"How are you doing with all of this?"

What the hell kind of question is that? Emma felt like shit. She was confused. She felt guilty about not speaking up about the box but she felt like she had to solve it on her own. She just wanted her father back. Overall she felt really tired and like any minute she may finally break down and start crying.

"I am fine," she lied.

Steve closed the door and sat down on her bed next to her.

"No, you're not." He said after a minute. Emma apparently needed to work on her lying. He continued on "If I was in your position, I am not sure how I would be holding on or being so strong as you are. So tell me how you really feel."

"Tired," she said. "I mean, I am still worried and confused, but overall I feel really tired right now."

"Its going to be ok," he told her. Some part of Emma's mind registered that Steve had put his arm around her but she was already closing her eyes.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was fully lying down on her bed. She had been tucked in under the covers. Her curtains had been pulled closed so Emma didn't know if it was still daylight outside. Steve was sitting on the edge of her bed staring at the cube on her desk or just the wall, she couldn't really tell.

Emma sat up. Steve looked over at her.

"How do you feel?"

"Less tired," she said after a minute. "What were you thinking about?" she asked him.

A look of uncertainty crossed his face. He took a minute to resond.

"A woman named Peggy."

Emma had heard that story. She knew all about how Steve had left Peggy back in the 1930's when he crashed the plain into the artic. She knew how Steve had gone to look for Peggy when he woke up in the twenty first century. Most importantly she knew that Steve was still in love with Peggy.

"Oh," was all she said out loud.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly realizing the conclusion Emma had jumped to. "I was thinking how she lived a normal life without me when everyone thought Captain America had died. How she has a husband. How she is not caught up in SHIELD or knowledgeable of how the world is always in crisis. People can go their whole lives without worrying about greater forces at play."

"You mean the Tesseract and how are we getting it back?"

"Yes …" he trailed off looking at her. The silence stretched so long Emma wanted to say something but didn't know how. Finally Steve broke the silence.

"You shouldn't be caught up in this either."

Oh my goodness! He was worried for her! Steve was actually worried for her Emma realized. And he was so cute when he worried.

No. She would not think about that. Emma had decided a while ago not to let any feelings distract her from her father. At least not right now.

Steve started to get up. Emma could now feel the piece of paper in her pocket. Emma's mind had made a subconscious decision.

He was almost to the door when Emma spoke up "Wait, Steve, there is something I need to tell you."

He turned around.

"I figured out how to opened the cube."

"What?! Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Well I am telling you now," Emma got up and retrieved the cube as Steve sat down on her bed. He watched quietly as she opened the cube by placing her fingers in the proper spots. She removed the lid, took out the doll and handed it to him. He took the doll and looked it over.

"This is it?" he asked quietly, he seemed just as disappointed as Emma had been.

"Not quite," she said. She now took the note from her pocket and hand it to him. He read it.

"I didn't show anyone because it didn't make sense, I mean the doll was a Christmas gift from when I was six. It has no real importance other than sentimental reasons." she tried explaining.

He finished reading and looked up. "What do the letters at the bottom mean?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I have a theory but again it doesn't make sense."

"We have to show this to Director Fury."

"No," Emma said a little to quickly. "At least not yet, please."

Steve looked over the letter again and deciding that it contained no real clues said, "Alright, but I want to help you break this code and then you will tell him."

Emma deciding that was all of the extra time he was going to allow her, agreed.

"What is your theory on these letters?"

"It is a code that my father and I used to write to each other. Well I sent letter to SHIELD and he picked them up when he was at headquarters. He would write back and SHIELD would mail them to me. But this is not in a key that I remember. We used to write out A thru M on one line and underneath write N thru Z, so A would equal N and B equals O etc. I tried it but the letters didn't make sense not even in another language. That was another thing that made it harder to decipher sometimes we wrote simple phrases in another language so a single message was often multilingual."

Steve looked down at the letters. "Great," he said. "Well this will be fun."

"Oh," Emma said now remembering something. "On top of all of that sometimes the key was shifted so A might equal O and B might equal P."

Steve just raised his eyebrows in disbelief.


	14. Chapter 14

Happy early Christmas everyone! I am so sorry it took me FOREVER to post this chapter, but I just couldn't bring my self to write it. Horribly lame excuse I know but life got busy and I forgot about writing for a while and then I had a kind of writer's block, more of a lack of will to write. Alas now I have posted. This is not my favorite chapter but hopefully I will write better. Maybe I will come back and make edits to this chapter because I am not happy with Emma relations, but I wanted to post before Christmas and well I am! Will start work on 15 very soon! Enjoy! Also I do not own the Avengers or their wonderful characters.

* * *

Emma had been worried Steve would tell Director Fury that she was able to open the box, then Fury would come (or send some agent, more like) and take the box and the doll from Emma before she got the chance to figure out what it all meant. However, so far Steve had kept his promise and now Emma's time was running out. The following morning Steve had told Emma she had three days and then he would inform Fury. They had spent an hour on the first morning running the string of letters through various keys. They spent the rest of the time running the letters through various language translations on a search engine.

Now on the third day, Emma was getting frustrated, but something in the back of Emma's mind said not to trust all of the SHIELD agents and she couldn't figure out why.

Steve and Emma were sitting in the lounge on the lower level of the floors that had bedrooms. Occasionally she would pick up a word but not a full phrase or sentence from the translators. Emma found the whole thing as much thrilling as it was annoying.

"You do realize that there could be thousands of possible combinations?" Steve asked her.

Emma, who had been looking at the list they had started of all the letter series to possible codes, answered without looking up, "Actually there are 6,227,020,800 if you shift the letters without any order, but my father always made sure that he kept them in order, which brings the total down to 26."

"How are there 26 when we only have 13?" Steve asked.

Emma thought about it for a minute before responding. "If you can write it forward you can always right it backwards. Like A would become Z and B would become Y."

"I hadn't thought of that." His eyebrows creased in frustration. Emma had originally noticed it when she tried to teach him chess, but now she realized how cute it looked he when couldn't figure something out. Emma suddenly felt her checks grow red. No she couldn't think like that now. She bent her head again and stared at the piece of paper in front of her.

A minute later Steve handed her a newly decoded phrase. "It still doesn't make sense," he said.

Emma read it and nearly laughed. Of course he didn't know Italian.

"What?" Steve asked looking thoroughly confused by her smile.

Emma picked up the paper she had dropped and wrote something down.

"The last word doesn't match the rest…" Emma trailed off, her thoughts already whizzing in her mind. Something about the phrase was so familiar to her. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She wanted to read the original note again.

She shifted through the papers on the coffee table. It wasn't here. They left it in Emma's room.

She got up and was almost to the door when she heard Steve, "Hold on, What does it say?"

"I am not entirely sure yet," Emma answered, which was true but she had a pretty good idea what the entire message said. "I have to read the note again. It's not on the table." She turned back to the door and left.

* * *

Emma made her way up to the elevator and up one floor to the living room. Natasha nodded to Emma as she was just sitting down on the couch. The assassin didn't say anything but Emma knew some talk about figuring out the cube was coming soon and Emma wasn't sure how to tell her the truth. She opened the file in her hand and started reading it.

Emma walked down the hall and saw her bedroom door cracked open. Emma inched the door open and found Tony standing with his back toward her. He was holding something in his hands. Emma noticed the cube was no longer sitting on her bed. A flash of panic ran through her body. He knew.

"Close the door." Tony said without turning around. His voice was thick with anger and maybe something more. Disappointment? That was odd.

Emma closed the door softly. Natasha was sitting in the living room after all. Tony turned around.

"How long?" he said softly.

"This is the fourth day."

"Why didn't you tell us?" he said. His face was full of hurt. Did he feel betrayed? Why? It wasn't truly any of his business.

"You all would have gone to Fury. He would have taken it away."

"Why didn't you tell me at least?" He practically hissed. "You knew I wouldn't run to Director Fury and his little lackeys. You don't have to do this alone."

Emma knew Tony was right. She could have, no, should have trusted him. At the time it just seemed safer to tell no one. But she didn't tell none. She told Steve. Oh my goodness she fell for a pretty face and blabbed her secrets when he expressed his concerns for her. If he had known what he was doing he would make a great SHIELD agent. Luckily for her, he was born in the 1920's and had greater moral standards than most people she knew today. He wouldn't use her like that. Emma knew she could think about this right now. Her eyes went to Tony's face.

"You weren't alone," Tony said. "You told Steve. Didn't you?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"Mr. Super-soldier? Why him and his high morals? He would feel obligated to turn this information in."

"He said he would give me three days," she admitted. "But now I think I know what the code means."

"What code?"

"The one on the letter."

"What letter?"

"The one beside the doll…" she trailed off again, not seeing the piece of paper. Where did it go? She pushed passed Tony and searched the bed. She looked under the pillows and even checked the desk. It was missing. It definitely wasn't down stairs.

"I don't have much time. They will look for me soon…." That wasn't Tony. It was female. Emma slowly turned

Leaning against the door frame was the red haired woman herself, Natasha. She held the SHIELD folder in her hands.

She picked up the paper, which had been resting in the folder, and kept reading.

"I am sorry but we will never speak again. I hope you can forgive me someday. Know that I love you always-"

"Wait!" Emma said excitedly " Always! But why-" she trailed off into her thoughts. But why would her father take the time to write a message in crypt when he already told her its contents? And why would he write that twice when she already knew that he loved her? Why did he take the time to write the not in the first place? Wasn't he supposed to be on a mission? One that required stealth and not a trip to the post office? The whole thing was suspicious.

_But maybe its not the content but the language written in that was important?_

Well the I LOVE YOU, was in Italian (io ti amo), while the ALWAYS was translated to immer. But was language was that?

"Germany?" she ended up saying out loud.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tony said behind her.

Natasha was quicker on the draw and Emma could tell she came to a similar conclusion that Emma did. Natasha frowned.

"You don't mean to say…" Natasha trailed off.

"Hydra."

* * *

P.S. please review! I love reading your reviews! Everyone is soooooo nice!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I do not own the Avengers. Hope you like this chapter. I had some wonderful consultation with a friend so tying the current story with my ending so go much more smoothly now. I hope to start posting more. Once again thanks for reading.

* * *

Emma glanced at the clock again. Fifteen minutes. That's how long Director Fury was still talking about SHIELD having secrets so horrible that they should be left alone. Emma had no idea where Fury was going with his fifteen-minute speech, but she hoped it would eventually lead into information about her father.

For a man who loves getting to business, he sure loves to drone on about his job, Emma thought to her self.

The entire Avenger team was sitting around the round, glass table again in the conference like room.

Once the summons to SHIELD headquarters had been received by the team, Emma, or more like Natasha, had gathered the team around the dining table back at the Tower. Emma was forced to fill in the rest of the team. However, she was silently happy that now the whole team knew, only after agreeing that the following information wasn't for Fury to know. Although upon hearing of all the details of the cube contents, no one thought Fury needed to know anyway. Surprisingly everyone else wasn't too angry, and swallowed the information on the whole pretty well. The whole thing seemed like a dead end of a clue with the exception of the possibility of HYDRA being involved. They still had no real leads so why bother telling Fury. Frankly Emma wasn't sure she trusted Fury yet. He seemed to be holding some information back, but that was part of his job.

Emma held back a sigh. This meeting was starting to be a waste of time.

"As I was saying, we won't be able to move forward on finding Emma's father until the cube is opened," she heard Fury say.

Emma had enough sense not to look up at Fury, knowing she would only look like a child caught with something she had just done wrong. She knew Natasha and Clint wouldn't give the truth away. Tony Stark would just look like the self-involved billionaire and not be suspicious. She hoped Captain America wouldn't look guilty. The only person she was concerned about was Bruce. Emma wasn't sure if he was even capable of deceit when it came to some one in much higher power. But it would be highly unlikely that Fury was watching him anyway.

"I don't suppose you have made any progress on it Miss. Emma?"

Emma kept her face blank of any new emotion and responded "No."

Fury considered Emma for a moment and decided to move on. For a split second, Fury looked like he could tell she was lying to him. He started talking again and Emma gave an inner sigh. Lying to adults was actually hard for Emma. It didn't help that she didn't like doing it.

Fury mentioned the word HYDRA and suddenly he had Emma's full attention. It took a lot of self control on Emma's part not to whip her head up suddenly. He was currently talking about the HYDRA group reemerging and starting to strike terror in several spots. Emma noticed Steve looked troubled. She remembered his past with HYDRA and didn't blame him.

"Does HYDRA have a head quarters set up yet?" Clint asked.

"We believe it might be somewhere in Italy this time." Fury said. He appeared to be choosing his words carefully. That's odd, Emma noted.

"Why there?" Steve asked.

_Where was my father's mission? _

Emma now realized she was never told where her father disappeared originally. He did write part of that message in Italian. That could be the location while the German was the group. That's still seemed really far-fetched to Emma.

"We have a lead that HYDRA may strike in New York City at the shipping docks. SHIELD has some important cargo being delivered." Fury paused, choosing his words again. "HYDRA has already expressed an interested in this package and we have received intelligence of plans they have to intercepted it at the docks"

"The docks?" Natasha asked. "Why not at sea?"

If they could interrogate on of the HYDRA agents while they were attempting to take the cargo, they could learn the location where he was held or at the very least their head quarters location. Hey, Italy was a big country.

"This is difficult to explain. In fact Emma should be hearing this at all."

"Wait! What?! No!" Emma said angrily. "I want to help. I don't want to sit around that tower just waiting for information."

She finally received a lead to help her find her father location. Unless, Fury was trying to get answers from her, she should shut up now but she couldn't.

She heard a slight thud.

"I will escort her back to the tower and if the Other Guy needs to be involved in this, which I have I feeling he won't be much use, you can fill me in later," Bruce spoke up.

Emma could tell from the look on his face that Natasha, who was sitting next to him, stepped on his foot or found some way to cause him pain.

Emma knew it would cause the least suspicion if she left now so she glanced at the others who refused to make eye contact. Steve wasn't even paying attention to what was happening.

Emma mumbled, "Fine".

* * *

Back at the Avenger Tower, Emma was in Dr. Banner's lab pacing back and forth. Bruce himself was siting at a microscope.

"They will fill you in on everything when they get back," he reassured her for the fifth time. It didn't help.

* * *

About three hours later the entire team was sitting down to lunch.

"Well," Emma asked a little exasperated. "What happened?" No one had given any information to her from the meeting. Everyone had been rather quiet. It made Emma wonder if they were always gloomy before a mission or if the news was that bad.

"Emma, you can't go." Natasha told her.

"What?!"

"It would be too dangerous," she said flatly.

"Tell me what happened!" She looked around the table. Everyone else choose this time to start looking intensely at their food. Tony went as far as to pick up soup with his spoon and then drop it again. Steve started picking at a piece of bread, not even raising his eyes. Although he looked distracted by something other than the current conversation.

"Please," she said to Natasha.

If the whole situation weren't so serious to Emma, she would have sworn she saw amusement in the assassin's face.

"All right, but you still can't go," Natasha said after a minute of complete silence. "There isn't much more to tell really. We know HYDRA, although we suspect the group is actually an off spring from HYDRA, is attacking the ship when it docks. It is actually a lot closer than we thought and even hoped for."

"When?" Emma asked.

"Tomorrow."

Disbelief crossed Emma's face. So soon? Why did SHIELD give the team a days warning at best? Hours, actually. That makes absolutely no sense. Something was on that ship that must have been in question until now.

_Something or someone? _

Not now. Please not now, Emma silently pleaded with her brain. This whole thing was confusing. Emma had a sneaking suspicion that her father had to do with this mission. But that made no sense either. Her father couldn't be on a ship that was considered SHIELD property. He is somewhere in Italy being held and possibly tor…NO. She would not think on those lines. She would have to file away all of those thoughts for another time.

"That's not a lot of time to form a plan." Emma said. "You have a plan, don't you?"

Again everyone found sudden interest in his or her food.

Natasha looked toward Steve, but he refused to acknowledge her. So much for team leader.

"We will by tonight." Natasha assured her.

Great, no plan and less than twenty-four hours to come up with one.

* * *

That afternoon was a strange one for Emma. Everyone appeared to be going about a normal day on the surface but if you looked closely you could see the differences. And Emma did.

Emma wandered around the Tower looking for something to do. She saw Natasha and Clint in the gym as usual after lunch. However they only stayed half an hour instead of the usual two or three.

Later Emma saw them move to the living room where she saw both of them stripping and cleaning their weapons. Emma noticed their talking was more brief and business like. Natasha or Clint would start to propose an idea only to have the other cut it down followed by an explanation of a flaw or problem.

Tony was in his lab polishing his suit instead of fiddling with whatever newest technology helping to keep the environment clean. Pepper Potts never once dropped by their floors in the tower.

She saw Bruce in his lab still working on the project he was working on before lunch. Emma thought best not to disturb him. She found it funny that he of all the Avenger's went about his daily life. Maybe it had something to do with him not being involved with the mission, but she suspected he was always like this. He didn't have any weapons or suit.

Emma still hadn't seen Steve since lunch. Maybe he was holed up in his room until he came up with a plan, seems like something he would do anyway. Emma went to his room and knocked on his door. No reply. That's odd, she thought to herself.

She went back into the living room and found Natasha still there sharpening one of her blades.

"I haven't seen Steve since I was in the gym, he was punching the bag. You might want to try there." Natasha replied with out looking up.

"How did… I didn't even…"

It sometimes unnerved Emma, the way Natasha could know what Emma was thinking. She also could sense who was in the room without looking. Maybe it was a spy thing to put others off their guard.

"Thanks," Emma said finally. She left and headed to the gym.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**/Acknowledgments!- Hey everyone, I feel like I am going to start say this too much, but thanks for reading. I have reached 5,000 views. That may not seem like a lot to you but to me it is mega awesome. I will hopefully will start writing more and finishing this story very soon. I would like to thank Nightowl4829 for conferencing with me. She practically wrote the transition from the last chapter to the soon to be ending. Although I take credit for the ending, but she did love it. Once again I do not own the Avengers, though I wish I did...

* * *

Emma eased the door to the gym open. Inside she found Steve at his punching bag. It had been what, three hours since she came in here last. And he was still punching at his bag? Something was definitely wrong.

She leaned on the wall next to him, far enough from any danger if he chose to bust the bag. She noticed remnants of another bag spread across the floor. She looked up at the chain link holding the bag to pole. Yep it was near its breaking point.

She never said a word the whole time, just waited for him to notice her. Emma stood there for three minutes before Steve finally looked up.

"Did you need something?" he said, glancing at her.

"Want a sparing partner?" Emma replied jokingly.

"I would crush you." Steve said rather harshly.

"Ouch," she tried to sound hurt for her own amusement. "It's not like I don't have any moves. I did take down Clint you know."

"Only after you cheated and hit him where it hurts the most. No man should ever do that."

"Good thing I am not a man then," she said. Was he afraid she would resort to that again?

Steve considered her a minute before going back to punching. The only sound in the room was the steady thuds on the bag for several minutes.

Without looking up Steve muttered, "No, you are most certainly not."

A spark of hope flittered inside Emma. Stop it, she told herself firmly, she came here for another reason.

"Wanna talk about it?" she said aloud.

He stopped. Steve straightened up, "About you not being of the male gender?"

"No," she had to hold her tongue from saying silly, like she did when she was with her friends.

"I mean about what is bothering you. You have been acting strange, distracted even, since the meeting with Fury. Actually since I brought up the topic of HYDRA around the table."

"You noticed," he said flatly.

"I am pretty sure everyone noticed"

He frowned. "Its nothing. I can assure you my past with HYDRA will not affect my performance as team leader."

Now it was Emma's turn to frown.

"It's not nothing. Natasha was looking toward you for a plan at lunch today. You didn't even notice!" she said. She needed to find another tactic of getting him to open up.

"Look," she said slowly. "The day I opened the cube, the day I found out about this so called kidnapping, that same day Fury gave me more questions to ask than answers. After all of that, most of which you didn't know about grant it, but you came to my door and pretty much made me explain my feelings to you. Someone I have only know for a few weeks, maybe less than that because it all starts to blend together after a while." Steve shrugged his shoulders apparently understanding the blending of time while living in this Tower.

However Emma continued on, "But you got me to open up and you know what? It actually felt good to say how I really felt. Right now, you just learned that an organization that you thought you helped take down is back. And they are plotting and planning and frankly if some of the original leaders were involved they would want revenge. That is a heavy burden to place on someone's shoulders, even someone as strong as you." At this point Steve raised his eyebrows but Emma ignored it.

"If I was in your position, I am not sure how I would be holding on or being so strong as you are. So tell me how you really feel." She didn't mean to use his words against him, but it felt right. She knew her intuition was guiding her speech.

Steve looked at the punching bag and sighed. After a few seconds he walked over to the place she was standing and slide down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

"You're right." He said slowly. Emma slide down the wall and sat next to him. "I should be doing something more. I can't help but feel that this is all my fault. If only I had stopped Red Skull sooner, I could have taken out all of HYDRA."

"None of this is your fault," she subconsciously reached out and grabbed his hand in comfort. "Besides, once their leader fell, the rest of HYDRA crumbled."

He winced at her choice of words. Oh, she didn't mean to bring up the plane crash and inadvertently his 'death'.

"I didn't mean to say…" She trailed off.

"Its ok, beside not all of HYDRA apparently 'crumbled'." He emphasized her use of a twenty first century word of choice. She noticed he was staring at her hand. She pulled away a little to quickly.

Steve stood up. Emma tried to find some words to say. Anything. But nothing came. Her mouth opened then closed.

"It's alright I have to go see Natasha about forming a plan. I do need to do something." With that he left the room, unwrapping his hands from the protecting strips of cloth as he went.

The door closed behind him and Emma stayed sitting.

"I don't want you to go off on your own being a hero. I need you to stay and be the team's leader." She whispered in to the openness. There was no denying her subconscious now. She liked him. She really did.

A few minutes later Emma got up and returned to her room until dinner about an hour later.

* * *

Dinner was rather uneventful that night. The conversation was normal and would most likely remain so until after dinner when the rest of the team would be debriefed on Steve and Natasha's plan. Bruce would finally find out if he was needed.

During dinner a rather odd thought struck Emma given the circumstances and what was going to happen tomorrow. If Emma had been here for three weeks, that would mean Finals were almost over at school and Summer Break would start in two days time.

"What happens with my schooling at ISU?" Emma received a bunch of blank faces around the table. "I have missed so many classes and Finals are almost over. Does that mean I will most likely fail this semester?" It did seem odd that she should be considering the possibility of retaking her current classes.

Steve spoke up softly, "I don't think know is the time to worry about that of all things."

"I know," she said firmly. Emma wouldn't be ashamed of her thoughts. "I was just curious."

Clint actually had the answer, " Well, SHIELD pulled some strings, and you will pass with whatever grades you had before we took you in."

"So no needing to make up of my Finals?" For some reason that thought comforted Emma.

"Are you worried about failing your Finals?" Tony said sarcastically. "Concerned you might ruin your good art grade?"

Why was he being so cold? Oh right, he was still upset about her not telling him about the cube's contents.

"No actually, Physics was the final I was worried about, if you must know. Missing that much class would have screwed me over." She glared at him.

Shortly after that everyone but Emma left the table to go to some dark room with a holographic table and discuss the upcoming mission tomorrow. At least that was how Emma pictured it because she wasn't allowed in.

* * *

That night Emma had trouble sleeping. She laid in bed thinking about her father. It was about two in the morning when she heard the closing of another door in the hallway. She got up and as quietly as she could she opened her own door a fraction of an inch and saw the shadow of man coming down the hall. She eased her door open a whole half an inch and saw Steve, dressed in his Captain America uniform, walk toward the elevator.

'Don't abandon your team for some egotistical man thing about the good morals of being team captain and having to take HYDRA down your self,' she silently pleaded. 'The point of being captain meant you had a team to back you up.'

She silently followed him to the elevator where he got in and went to the basement. 'To get his motorcycle,' she thought. Emma went back into her own room and got dressed as fast as she could. She remembered to grab her driver's license from her bag, not sure why it matter so much right now.

At first she had planned to follow him and convince him to wait for the rest of the team but then she passed her desk and she saw the throwing knives that Natasha had given her so long ago sitting next to the Cube. It made Emma pause for a second. It almost seemed somehow, although not making sense, that Emma was choosing between her father and Steve. 'Don't be silly,' she told her self.

She grabbed the knives and strapped them to her belt. She then went to the armory inside the training gym. She pulled out some type of hand pistol and found clips of bullets to go with it. She strapped the pistol to her right thigh and added the clips to her belt. If she couldn't convince him to stop then at the very least she would help him.

She looked around at the other weapons and found that most of them felt to excessive or heavy for her to carry. Although she was tempted to grab a long bow and a quiver but felt Clint would be angry as if she was stealing his thing. 'Oh what the hell,' she told her self and grabbed a re-curving bow and basic, non-exploding, arrows, instead. She did have a good shot after all.

Emma made her way down to the garage and found a row of keys along the wall. There were many very expensive looking cars down here. She picked an ugly one, hoping it would be the least expensive, and grabbed its matching key.

She got in and turned the key. The ignition started. Good.

A little computer screen flipped around and she saw it was also programmed with JARVIS.

"Miss Emma, may I warn your that…." Emma cut him off.

"Not now JARVIS, show me where Steve's motorcycle is."

The little screen turned into a map and she could see it moving down the street.

"Umm, JARVIS does this thing have a GPS?"

The screen instantly changed to directions with JARVIS as the voice that was usually the annoying females that was stereotypical of a GPS.

Emma pulled out of the parking lot and into the streets of New York.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: I know this is a really LONG chapter but I didn't feel like splitting it into two. I do not own the Avengers.

She followed Steve to what she presumed was the docks. The light of the new day was not yet lighting the dark sky. The dim street lights did not show much either. The illuminated a large building in the distance. She assumed it was probably a warehouse.

_That's where her father is. _

'No, he is somewhere in Italy,' she tried telling the logical part of her brain. Deep down she knew her intuition was right. 'Was that why Fury made her leave?'

"Great more questions," muttered to herself. She looked over at the motorcycle. Steve was still sitting there, but now something on his wrist was illuminating his face. Was he talking to someone? 'At 2:35 in the morning,' she thought looking at the clock in the car. Great, she left the car running. She was the worst tail ever when it came to spies. She had no doubt that Natasha or Clint would have made her when she first left the tower, although they would have had a good mile start.

Emma looked up again. He seemed done talking and got off of his motorcycle. He walked past the edges of a streetlight until he faded from her view altogether.

Emma shut off the car she had borrowed from Tony. She opened the car's door and stepped out. She did remember to close the door softly, so maybe she didn't totally suck as a spy tonight. She shouldered her bow and quiver.

Emma tried to follow the exact path that Steve took as she approached the warehouse. She looked around not seeing anyone in the dim light. She stopped in front of a fence. Great, she would have to go over, not seeing a gate or a break for some time. Emma reached her had out. She was an inch away from the chain link fence when someone grabbed her, throwing a gloved hand over her mouth.

She wasn't able to move when she heard a whisper in her ear.

"It's just me. Shh, listen." Steve, and Emma gave an inner sigh of relief.

Emma heard the sound of energy humming. The fence. She reached toward the fence stopping her hand an inch from it. She could almost feel the static electricity running across her hand. That meant high voltage.

_Enough to kill._

Steve had just saved her life. She gave a slight nod and withdrew her hand from the fence. Steve let her go.

"Follow me," he said in barely a whisper. Was there anger in his voice?

She followed him up a block away from the warehouse and away from the fence.

* * *

Only when they were two blocks away did Steve turn down an alley. He turned around pushed Emma up against the wall. Oddly, it wasn't very hard, just enough to get her to move. Always the gentleman. Steve considered her for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. Oh he was beyond angry. Oops. Wait but why?

"Steve, don't do this," she pleaded with him. "You don't have to take on HYDRA by yourself."

"What are you talking about? We had a plan."

'Oh, big oops,' Emma thought.

"I was supposed to scope out the warehouse and docks before the rest of the team got here. It was supposed to help eliminate the possibilities of unforeseeable dangers and complications." The way he said complications made Emma know that he was talking about her.

"Well, now you know about the fence." Emma said trying to get him, well less angry.

"But now there is you in this picture."

"Hey, I can help." Emma said feeling a bit offended. "I can shoot a bow and I do have good aim."

"Yes, that's true, but have you actually been in a battle?"

"Which is why you could put me in the rafters?" Emma suggested. "I am pretty sure that's where Hawkeye will be .Hey maybe he can babysit me if that's what you are worried about."

Steve sighed. "Emma, I don't think you are a child."

"I should hope not."

"Shhhh, what's that?"

At first Emma didn't hear anything but then came the soft sound of a car engine. Steve pressed a hand against the wall and in doing so he shielded her sight of the car. She did see the headlight shine in the alleyway for a few seconds as it passed on the road that Steve and Emma had just turned off from. Emma's eyes readjusted to the dim light. She could see him pull away.

"Emma, you really should not be here."

"Fine," she said. "Let's go back to the car."

Steve looked out of the alley and called to her when he found the street clear. They walked in silence for a while.

"Who was in that car?" Emma asked.

"We can not a hundred percent sure that's who we think but we let's its not."

"Why?"

Nothing but silence.

If Emma hadn't been planning to ditch Steve when she got to the car, this whole walking at night with Captain America would have been peaceful. Emma forced herself to hold back a smile.

"Can't I help? I am I won't be in the way." Jeesh, she was pleading again.

"No."

"Oh no. I think I locked the keys in the car."

"Then you better learn how to use a motorcycle fast."

She pulled the keys from her pocket. "Oh look, I found them."

"I knew they would appear." Damn. Wait, was that a joke?

They reached the car and Emma got in and drove away.

* * *

She ended up driving 3 blocks up and then made a large square until she was now two blocks from the warehouse. As quietly as she could she ran only stopping in front of the fence. Steve was nowhere in sight. Good.

She saw the remains of a car and a cargo box sitting next to the fence. If she could get on top of the box, she would have no problem launching herself over the fence and down what 10 feet to the ground. Yeah, she could make that. Emma just prayed that there were no vicious guard dogs waiting on the other side.

Emma climbed on the car and pulled herself on to the cargo box. She breathed in and out before launching herself over the fence. Seeing no movement, she made her way toward the warehouse door. As she got closer she saw a garage door open a foot and a half.

'Maybe after the electric fence they weren't expecting or worrying about visitors,' she thought to herself. Her intuition didn't scream danger. She eased herself under the door. Luckily, it didn't come closing down on her. If she had a stick, she would have tested that worry.

Her eyes quickly adjusted to the light coming from the back of the warehouse and she ducked behind a cargo box. She waited a few minutes but no one came out and she didn't hear anything. She was able to get on top of the cargo box and see that it was only a security light.

Sensing that she was alone, she wondered where Steve went off to. Most likely he was searching the perimeter of the building. Fine by her, Emma still felt upset that he had tried sending her away like a little girl.

Emma noticed the rafters in the warehouse and figured that would be a good place to watch the action. She spotted ladder attached to the wall on the far end of the warehouse. She quickly memorized a path and made her way off of the cargo box.

Emma quietly made her way through all of the shipping boxes. It was eerie how maze-like this place seemed.

Emma soon climbed up the ladder and made her way on the rafters. Emma wasn't afraid of heights, but the idea of falling and breaking something was too appealing.

Eventually, Emma made her way to near a corner of the warehouse warehouse where a cross section of two beams made an X. She leaned sideways against a beam of wood that ran toward the ceiling in the middle of the X. She sat with her legs hanging on either side of the one of the beams for balance. She could see two possible outside entrances, the upstairs office door where the stairs ran down to the main level, and another door that was near the base of those stairs. Also from Emma's position she could now see that the windows that ran along the top of the walls were painted black to shut out any possible light. 'That's odd. Aren't you supposed to want light in so you can see?' Emma thought to herself.

The security light continued to be the only light source for quite some time. Emma was actually glad to be in the shadows. Although from what Emma could make out all of the lights shinned down, and hung below the rafters so either way she would remain in shadows.

A creak of metal sounded in the distance putting Emma on edge. How much longer would she have to wait?

There was a rustle of cloth behind her and somebody covered her mouth before she could scream. She struggled.

"Stop it, its just me. I didn't want you to give away the position. You really shouldn't be here."

Clint?

Emma stopped moving and tried to give a slight nod. He let go and sat down next to her.

"How did you find me up here?" Emma said. She didn't need any light to know that he smirked. Of course he had some kind of super good eyesight, hence his team name, but he probably could also see in the dark.

"Steve tried to send me back to the Tower, you know. I actually got in the car and drove around the block before coming inside."

"So I can't convince you to leave?"

Why was everyone trying to get her to leave? Its like they knew something about today that they wouldn't tell her. It made Emma want to know more.

"No."

"Didn't think so," Clint said as he took something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Here, at least put this on when the time comes. It will allow you to communicate with the rest of the team if you get in trouble when the fighting starts." Emma could see it was an earpiece similar to a Bluetooth but much more advanced. She knew it must be Stark Tech.

"So you are going to let me fight?" Emma couldn't keep the amazement from her voice.

"Do I have much of a choice?" came his flat reply.

"No."

"Nice bow by the way." He started to stand up.

Emma smirked. "Thanks. I am borrowing it from a friend."

He took a few steps when Emma heard, "Keep it."

Then the security light turned off. Emma could hear multiple footsteps down below, followed by the sound of a metal scraping on the concrete floor.

"Clint?" she asked nervously not sure who was down there.

"That's not-" He trailed off. Good? Us? Our team? Many thoughts were flying through Emma's mind.

Then a light came on illuminating a circle in the middle of the warehouse. Emma eyes adjusted to the light. She could make out a man sitting in a chair in the middle of the light. The man's head hung down, Emma could now see blood dripping from his face. His whole body looked limped but rope was supporting him up right. The man was tied to the chair, Emma realized. A second later Emma recognized the man. Her hands flew to her mouth as she started to scream. Clint also covered her mouth not realizing Emma had enough sense to do the same thing.

Emma had recognized the man in the chair. It was her father.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I don't own the Avengers

* * *

The majority of Emma's mind was thinking of her father. He was right there. She needed to get down from the rafters. The ladder was over there, not far to her right. 'How could he do this?'

As soon as Hawkeye regained focus in the new light, he had restrained her from taking off from the rafters. He held her back from being able to rescue her own father!

There were words being exchanged in the earpiece. Emma could hear the noise but her brain wasn't processing it right now.

'Was that blood running down his face?!'

Emma tried to elbow Clint, but his grip was to tight. Emma shuffled her feet. She was so close to the edge. The logical part of Emma's mind reconized the fact that Clint probably saved her life or from injury when the lights came up, Emma would have fallen a long time ago.

"Where is she?!" Emma froze. She looked around.

"OH SHIT! Did she realize how much that car cost me?! Not as much as the Pagani Huayra but still-" he trailed off. It was Tony.

"Emma's not here. I sent her home" Steve?

Movement caught Emma's eye, as Ironman flew in the open doorway. 'That must have happened shortly after the lights went on, because the garage door was closed' Emma couldn't remember the door being opened. It was still dark outside.

"Tony, not now," Hawkeye hissed into the mic of his earpiece.

"Yeah, I can see that," he said, apparently taking in the surroundings.

Emma's eyes went back to her father. He looked barely conscious now. He raised his head slightly to look at Ironman.

Some part at the very back of Emma's mind registered a smile starting to creep across her father's face. Presently though, she didn't think about or even notice it.

That's when the lights went out. And all hell broke loose.

* * *

Emma was sure of two things. First, they were in partial darkness but Emma could make out outlines of objects. She could see there was movement below but she couldn't which side they were on. Second, they were being shot at. No, wait, there was gunfire just not at Emma and Hawkeye. Someone, no multiple someone's were shooting at Ironman.

Clint let go of Emma. He made some movement next to her. Emma heard the soft twang of a bowstring. Clint, no Hawkeye, had pulled off his bow and was shooting at people. A second later, Emma heard someone groan in agony and a noise to what she assumed was someone crumpling to the ground. Hawkeye slipped something into her hands.

"You will need this." His voice was kept low. "Stay here. Do not move; it will be to dangerous." With that he took off down one of the beams, to find another spot to shoot from.

Emma tried to watch him go but it was to dark and lost sight of him after two steps. She now felt what was in her hands. It felt like goggles but not the bulky scuba diving mask but more like the ones a person were to play airsoft with. 'What good would that do?'

She put them on and instantly realized they were night vision goggles. She could see down several rows of the cargo boxes. Captain America was making his way down an aisle to the middle. He was signaling toward the Black Widow. She followed the movement his hands and Emma saw he was pointing toward the middle. But the middle was empty.

Emma's gaze swept the room as panic started to set in. Her father was gone. She was about to get him back and he was gone again. Emma looked back to the middle of the warehouse. He was still sitting there. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her.

Emma watched the battle for another minute. With everyone busy on both sides, she could sneak down and untie him and most likely get him to safety before anyone noticed.

Emma made the split second decision and took off down the beam towards the ladder.

* * *

With her feet on solid ground, Emma took notice of the maze like aisle of the cargo boxes and cursed herself for not finding a path. She looked at the rafters that ran evenly above her. She pulled off her bow and notched an arrow. Estimating the halfway point of the entire building, Emma shot the arrow and it lodged into the bottom of a rafter, near the center of the room. Now she had a homemade compass, as long as she could see the arrow. She notched another arrow.

She took off running down an aisle. She made a right as a bullet lodged itself into the cargo box next to her. She looked up as she raised her bow and fired. The man crumpled off the box and groaned. She hadn't killed him, good, but she couldn't kill him now. So Emma picked up his weapon and fired at his leg, at least now he could not follow her. She took off running and dropped the gun farther away. She rounded another corner and saw a man raising his gun at the rafters. She notched an arrow and was about to fire when he fell to the ground. She looked past him and saw Natasha pointing her gun at the man. He died quickly. The Black Widow glanced at Emma.

"You shouldn't be here," she said, firing at another enemy.

"Well, I am." Emma replied, firing her bow.

"Just be careful." Natasha said slowly. "And stay out of my way."

Emma took off running, leaving The Black Widow to shoot more people. Ironman flew overhead but was to busy to take notice of her. Emma looked toward the ceiling, the arrow was almost above her.

Emma rounded another corner, and found herself in front of her father. Oh, he was covered in so much blood. He looked up. Shock registred into his face.

"Emma," he gasped. "You shouldn't be here."

"Its ok," Emma said exasperated. "I have come to save you."

"No, it's too late for that." He looked wild now, and started to struggle against his bonds.

"Here, let me help you." In two strides Emma crossed into the light and knelt in front of her father. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and started to pull at the ropes, but her fingers went right through. Emma's hand fell through his chest. She kept reaching out to him. He was like a ghost. There was nothing but air.

"I- I don't understand," she stammered. 'Why, wasn't he here?'

"You shouldn't be here. Emma, you don't understand." He kept looking into her eyes. Even his hands tried to touch hers. "Emma, you need to go."

"NO! I won't leave you!" she started screaming as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"You can't leave me." He said calmly. "I am not even here."

Here? What do you mean here?

"Yes, you are," she insisted. "Where are you? I will find you."

Her father looked at something past her. She looked behind her but saw nothing. She could hear the sound of footsteps. She looked back at her father, but he was gone.

"Noooo!" Emma screamed. She crumpled down onto the concrete.

Light was starting to stream in from the open doorway. It was dawn. People in shadows were rushing toward her. She needed to get up. She needed to keep looking, but her senses weren't working. She felt numb. Like she lost something, she couldn't hold in the first place. Wait, that actually happened. She lost her father. She needed to find him. Focus. Someone grabbed her. He was screaming at her. She couldn't make it out.

"Emma," he shouted. "Can you hear me?"

It was Steve.

"What happened? Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Oh, he thought she had been shot.

"No," she said weakly. "I lost him."

"He was never here," Tony said, landing next to them.

Hawkeye called from above, "It was a projection."

There was a thud in from the doorway by the stairs. Natasha came out holding something. As she drew near, Emma saw it was a piece of electronics.

"They are near here. This is a local transmitter that connected to the projection. Clever, really, not to bring him here; their trap almost worked-" She stopped talking from a look by Steve.

"Scanners trace the signal to a building not far from here. On the fifth floor," Tony said.

Emma placed the arrow that she had removed back into her quiver and picked up her bow.

"Let's go then."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Hey Everyone! Sorry its taking so long to post. I am trying to get the ending right without rushing it to much. Will be posting the last and final chapter by friday at the latest! I may do an epilogue if i need more space. Seeing as I wrote this story as I wrote each chapter, with little to no plan in the process, I most likely left some questions and details that do not add up. Please leave a message for me in the Reviews or PM me and I will tie up loose ends in the last chapter. Also I may be going back and editing some chapters to fix details and most importantly grammar. I hope you like the ending. (I highly doubt it) It will play into a second story though! Happy Reading! Also I do not own the Avengers.

* * *

Back on the streets of New York, Emma and the Avengers team made there way to a gutted office building. At least that what it might have been. They had to climb the stairs to the fifth floor, only to find the place abandoned. The found remains of where HYDRA filmed her father. He would be near here still. Immediately, Hawkeye, the Black Widow, and Ironman left to check the rest of the floors. Steve stayed with Emma, when all she could do is stare at the remaining pieces of technology in shock. They were close. She wanted to run and check everywhere, but Captain America wouldn't let her. The back part of her mind registered him in full Captain mood. He was thinking as a military stagiest and not Steve. He was searching the area for clues.

Meanwhile, Emma's mind was racing. Something was wrong. She just couldn't place what.

Hydra appeared to give up and retreat easily; the ship wasn't expected for another hour. They saw the Avengers and attacked. Why was her father there, well not there but an image, in the first place? Emma suspected that was to draw the team out of hiding. That worked. Emma had screamed, grant it, it was muffled but she still gave away the team.

So HYDRA appeared to be several steps ahead of SHIELD; to plan the projection before attacking. Which meant they anticipated SHIELD knowing of the plans of attack and for the Avengers to be there. If that were all true then why were these people running and hiding? This is part of the plan. This is still a trap. That made no sense. 'What if Hydra never meant to attack the ship but only the Avengers.' It was a clever way to draw them out. They would be to protected in the middle of downtown New York city.

Emma voiced her concerns out loud to Steve. Now he seemed particularly puzzled by them, although he reassured her HYDRA meant to attack the ship.

Emma still felt that her father had more involvement in this trap. Like he was near. Why would HYDRA bring their prisoner to a trap? He was, no still is, and Emma wouldn't think like that, an agent of SHIELD. He was resourceful; he could escape. It seemed senseless and careless to bring someone like that here.

They would want a quick getaway with him. They didn't go down the stairs. That only left HYDRA with one option. By Helicopter.

Emma looked toward Steve, who look up when she did. "The roof," she said aloud. He nodded and Emma took off running. She could hear Steve right behind her. He was talking in the earpiece. They reached the stairs, which Emma took two at a time. Now she could hear Natasha and Clint two or three floors below them. Tony flew out a window and made it to the roof first.

Emma had her hand on the door when she heard Tony say in the communicator, "Don't let Emma up here, what ever you do don't let her se-" He was cut off. There was a giant crash outside.

Steve reacted fast. He grabbed her around the waist. She couldn't move. Emma didn't understand why he was listening to Tony.

"What are you doing?" She screamed at him. She was so close to the door. Emma reached out to the doorknob, her fingers slipping on the handle. She pushed against Steve. He held tight. She could move.

"I- am sorry," He said straining to hold her back. Emma had one arm free. Natasha and Clint were coming up the last flight of stairs, freedom would be now or never.

Emma had one arm free. She thirsted her elbow back. She hit Steve in the ribs. He breathed in sharply. Emma quickly jabbed him again. It was hard enough to make him let go. She yanked on the handle of the door and shoved it open.

She stumbled through the doorway and was temporarily blinded by the brightness that was now daylight. Emma froze. She could feel Natasha and Clint right behind her. They didn't try to hold her back now and a few seconds later Emma knew why. It was to late. She would learn the truth anyway.

Her eyes fell on this massive black object in front of her. A red object flew sideways and out of her vision before making a crash into what Emma only assumed was the air vents for the building. She didn't look, keeping her focus on the black object. It was a helicopter and people were getting in it. Three men actually. The man in the middle turned around on the stairs and stood there, smiling as Ironman crashed and struggled to get up.

"Give up," he sneered. "I have won today, as I have gained a valuable new ally." He patted the man who was lower than him on the stairs on the shoulder. He smirked at Ironman. Emma looked closely at that man. It was her father.

This was too much for Emma. He was just tied up and bleeding. He had bruises. Now his face was perfectly clean.

"It's amazing what makeup can do," her father had seen the confusion on Tony's face, who had raised his helmet after he crashed. "So long, Ironman, tell SHIELD I send my regards. Not really." He started to turn around. His foot found the second stair. Emma unfroze.

"Father, NO," she screamed.

He turned around. The smirk completely gone from his face.

"Emma?" he said slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to save you, father."

The man in the middle laughed. "Does it look like he needs saving?"

"I don't understand," She said ignoring the man, talking only to her father. "Why are you here? You are free but yet-"

"I am standing with the supposed 'enemy' and am working with him of my own will. Yes, I know it looks bad."

"But they kidnapped you. I saw the video. The projection in the warehouse."

The man in the middle laughed, but her father ignored him. "It was a set up. A distraction if you like. I never believed you would be there or here. You were supposed to be at school. Away from all of this." He gestured of his surroundings.

"Where would I be then?" Emma's voice was rising. "Why would I not save the only family I have left in this world?! Did you not think I wouldn't search the world for you?"

He looked sad now.

"Emma you weren't suppose to know."

"Father, you don't go with him. Did you know they tried to kill me?"

The man spoke up, "A miscommunication, I assure you. Maybe at the time it would have been better if you had died. But later you became useful."

Emma didn't like the sound of that. Like she was a pawn. Like she was the reason that her father was choosing to leave.

The man continued, "Besides I assure you that it won't be the last time that an attempt on someone's life will be used by either side in this game."

"Is this a game to you?"

"Yes."

Emma was horrified. Her father didn't even blink as the man spoke that. How could he stand to work for him?

She turned her attention back to her father. "What about SHIELD and the good they do? You are just going to throw your loyalty out like that."

Her father opened his mouth but the man in the middle spoke for him.

"What has SHIELD ever done for your father? He doesn't need them."

Her father's shoulders fell. "It's true Emma, they twist everything around. They don't tell you the whole picture. People get hurt because of that. They do more damage than good. Don't trust them." He said gesturing behind her to the two SHIELD agents.

"But I do." She said boldly. "They have helped me. I found you." She did trust Natasha and Clint. Maybe not the entire SHIELD, but these two agents she would trust.

"Do you trust them fully? How long did it take you to tell them about the present I sent you? Do they even know now?"

"They do," she said simply, deciding not to answer the first two questions knowing there might be a little truth to them. It did take a while to tell them. Fury still doesn't know.

"I know you know better than to fully trust the good Director Fury." He said spitting out the last two words.

"Not when he doesn't tell me everything."

The man in the middle snorted. "She is a smart one."

"Don't go" Emma pleaded with her father.

He stared back. Sadness crept on to his face.

"You know," The man started to speak before he was cut off. "She could be-"

"Yes," her father said, raising his hand at the man. "Emma, I don't expect you to understand everything right now, but know this, when the time comes this is the right side. I have to be here."

Emma didn't understand at all. He was betraying SHIELD, his country, and most importantly her. There was now a gleam in his eye that Emma didn't trust. He started to turn around. His foot found the step.

"Don't leave me," she screamed at him. He turned around.

"Come with me then. We could do great things together."

* * *

PS. I really hope other fanfics will soon get finished! *cough*Nightowl4829 *cough*


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **This is the last chapter! However I think I will write a short epilogue to set up the next book if I decide to write one. Thank you to everyone who has read my story and to those who reviewed you guys are the best. Last chance to message me or review any problems or loose ends that still need fixing. Once again I do not own the Avengers.

* * *

Emma let that sink in. She could leave. She could get on the helicopter. She may not be on the good side but she would be with her dad. She would get to see him a lot more than she used to.

Emma didn't want to leave her father. She really wanted to go with him. He was her own flesh and blood after all. She couldn't betray family. She couldn't stay behind. She took a step forward.

"Emma, NO" Steve screamed behind her. She looked back. Natasha and Clint stood stiff. Tony looked like he might stop her. But Steve, he was already stepping toward her. "Emma, please don't go."

"He's my father."

Steve looked like he was holding something back. Like he wanted to say, he liked her and couldn't bear the thought of her leaving. Maybe she was reading too much into it.

"I know-," he was struggling to find the right words to make her stay. "I just- We- We need you Emma."

Emma opened and closed her mouth. She looked around toward the other Avengers. Natasha still stood rigid, hiding her feelings well. Clint was also stiff but worry crept on to his face. Tony looked concerned that she might actually leave to the other side. Wow. Since when did they all care that much? Even though not all of them showed it she could tell they did really care. Almost as much as her own family.

Emma looked back to her father, who was still waiting for an answer. She realized then that if she left and went with him then she would have to fight against them one day. She couldn't bare the thought of that. She looked toward the Avengers and realized she couldn't fight her father either. Emma couldn't pick a side. She took a step back. Not toward the helicopter where her father was waiting. Not toward the Avengers where they were waiting. No, she couldn't pick a side. This was no longer her fight.

Looking back towards her father she said, "I am so sorry I can't come with you. But I won't go with them either. I can't fight either side therefore I won't fight on either side."

He looked disappointed and Emma was sorry. But she knew she was right. She couldn't fight on either side. Sadness and emptiness filled Emma, as her father turned her back on her and disappeared with in the helicopter.

The door was slammed shut. The blades started to rotate slowly. They gathered speed. Noise roared in Emma's ears. The helicopter started to lift off the ground. Emma saw her fathers face stare at her through the window. Then it turned and flew over the coastline until it disappeared from view, hidden by buildings.

Emma had always imagined if she were in a scene like this in a movie she would break down crying. She would collapse and someone would come comfort her. Probably Steve. She like that thought.

But no, watching her father disappear in the helicopter filled her with emptiness. There was know a huge whole in her heart and crying wouldn't fix it.

"Emma, are you alright?" oddly Emma wasn't sure who asked that. She didn't even notice if the voice was male or female. She kept staring at the last spot where she saw the helicopter.

A hand reached out and gently touched her shoulder. She shook it off. She stepped forward to where the helicopter had been sitting, still staring at the distance. She could hear noises behind her. She didn't bother to look around. Natasha had gone inside to tell Fury the new developments that were her father.

Emma sat down. She felt weak, like her legs would give out. Her brain was still trying to process it all. She had seen her father beaten up and bloody. She had also seen him enter the helicopter of people who had held him hostage. She realized that was all an act as well. He was never in any real danger. Did he ever stop to think about the worry he caused her? Maybe they assured him that she would never know. He did give that impression.

Emma sat on the roof for a long time. Steve sat next to her. He didn't say anything, which was good at the moment. People came and went off of the top. She could hear cars of other agents bellow. At one point Director Fury came up, Steve stood up and wouldn't let him talk to her. He would have to wait until she was ready for his questions. After that Steve didn't sit back down.

Soon it became hot. The sun was almost directly above now. It was near noon.

Emma realized that she wasn't going to feel any better by sitting here. She got up numbly. Walked past Steve into the stairwell where she past Director Fury. She made her way down past more agents. Emma was directed into a car. She was taken back to SHIELD headquarters. Emma realized how hungry she was. She was given a proper meal. And then finally agreed to talk to Director Fury.

* * *

Emma was back at Stark Tower and now standing on the balcony over looking the city. It had taken two hours to convince Director Fury that Emma was not working with her father, as well of her plan for not revealing any more information to him about SHIELD and the Avengers. Mainly her plan was not to help her father but that also meant not helping the Avengers. She realized she would now be giving up on Steve. He would probably hate her for that.

She would be going back to college in time for spring break to end. Fury dislike the idea very much but eventually had to agree. He also had it arranged where Emma would catch up on her classes but would have to take her finals in the summer. Two weeks into summer break actually. It's not like Emma had anywhere important to go. Somehow it was arranged for her to move to an apartment for the two weeks and then she could stay there for the rest of summer if she wanted. She would move to the dorms in the fall. Emma was strongly considering this although she was thinking about moving back with her aunt. Emma really didn't want to think about summer now. It seemed so far away. She did have Quidditch to look forward to. The weather would finally be warm enough to start practices outside again. It seemed weird to consider her life again.

The door behind her opened and closed. Emma thought it was Steve. A smile crept upon her lips followed by sadness. She was leaving him and would soon have to say a final goodbye.

"We need to talk."

It wasn't Steve. It was Tony.

"About what?" she asked. He stepped up to the railing next to her. He was holding something out. She looked over.

Tony held a set of car keys between his thumb and forefinger. The exact same set she had taken from his garage.

"Oh," she said with a blank face.

"Don't you know stealing is a crime?"

"Technically I did borrow it with the intent of returning. I am sorry some poor, low on the totem pole kind of SHIELD agent beat me to it and returned it for me."

"Next time pick a less expensive car to leave on the streets of New York."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "It looked cheap to me, pretty damn ugly and all."

"CHEAP?! That car alone cost me half a million dollars!"

"Half a million!" Emma let out a slow whistle. "That's ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous?" Steve had just stepped outside onto the balcony.

"Tony could have bought a second house with the money he spent on just one car!"

"I have a second house… and a third!"

Emma just rolled her eyes.

"Oh that reminds me I have to go see Pepper about-" he trailed off. He went back inside.

"How are you doing tonight?" Steve asked to fill the awkward silence that had came.

"Oh, not bad," Emma said wistfully. "Considering that I am leaving New York tomorrow and have to return to learning and books and-" Emma had decided she wasn't going to bring up past events safer to dwell on the future.

"Of course." He said sadly as he gazed onto the streets of New York.

"You know why I have to leave, don't you? I can't help you without betraying my father and I can't help him with you betraying you. All of you."

After a minute he looked back at her, "You could stay you know. You don't have to fight with us to stay here."

Emma laughed, "I don't think Tony would appreciate that. He would have to admit I am better at pranking than he is."

"I WOULD NEVER-" "SSSHHH" Tony's voice came over the AI, which apparently had speaker outside, followed by someone hushing him.

Emma truly wasn't surprised. However Steve got very red faced.

"Come on," she said laughing. "Lets go inside. I can beat you all in monopoly one last time." Then without thinking she grabbed his hand and led him inside.


	21. Epilogue

**Author's Note: I have a sequel planned out, however I will probably take a short break from writing. By the end of March I should hopefully start again. However April will be busy for me so it may take longer to post chapters. I am hoping to start posting twice a week again! Please Review! I enjoy reading those very much! Also a shout out to Nightowl 2948 who finally started her sequel to Silver Eyes. Her new story is called Gilded Lies I encourage everyone to read it! On a side note my sequel will be called: the BETRAYAL that cuts the deepest. (or something along those line but definitely ****look for it under the tittle of Betrayal) Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading I am sooooo happy!**

* * *

Emma rounded the corner of the stairwell of her dorm and started climbing the stairs to the fourth floor.

She had said her good byes to the Avengers earlier that morning. She had tried to leave her throwing knives there but Natasha had slipped them into her bag saying she might need them someday. Emma seriously doubted another attempt on her life would be made. A black SUV drove her from Stark Tower to the airport. A private jet flew her from New York to the airport in Bloomington. Where a car was waiting for her to take her to the front door of her residence hall.

Emma reached her door at the end of the hall, it was eerie how this place hadn't changed a bit. No one left their doors open. So much for that floor bonding that was promised at the beginning of last semester. Some how Emma found comfort in that. Now she didn't have to explain where she had been. The 'official' story as agreed upon by Director Fury was that her father had cancer and she had to go home to visit him while he started Chemotherapy. Sometimes the biggest lies are the easiest to swallow. Now her father was doing better and Emma had to return to finish out her semester.

She unlocked the door of her room and stepped inside. Her roommate and best friend, Bethany but preferred Beth, was gone. Emma looked at the clock. It read 5:34. She was probably at at dinner.

Emma sat her bag down looked around. Very little had changed here since she left. Her bed looked like it was sat on but that happens when its not lofted. Meanwhile her life had taken a complete 180 and she had to force her self back into her old routine. She had changed some what while in New York, but she could still smile on the times spent in the tower. Mainly the happiest memories were spent with Steve or pranking Tony. It pained her to leave, but it was for the best. She would keep telling her self this until she started to believe it. Looking around her room, Emma thought believing in it may take a long while.

"Your back!" someone screamed behind her. Emma turned around in time squeezed into a tight hug. "I was so worried when I came back and you were gone. And then I heard about your father, I am so sorry. I take it he is doing better since he is back."

Emma suppressed a smile. "No, he died."

"What?!" Beth said shocked, "And your family made you come back?! That's horrible."

Emma grinned.

"That's not funny," Beth said.

"You're right its hilarious. For the record, he survived and is on the road to recovery."

Emma noted how easily the lies came out. She had no problem telling them. With the exception of going back to classes, Emma now thought she would have no problem slipping back into her old life.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room, the exact location unknown except those currently in it., a table was in the center of a pool of light hanging from the ceiling. On the table were clutters of papers and files. Several figures stood around the room, their faces hidden in the shadows. Emma's father was one of the figures.

"Did the distraction work?"

"It did, sir."

"Good. Now that we have the real package we can begin phase two."

"What about the Avgeners, sir? Surely they will figure the plan out soon."

"By the time they figure out our plan it will be too late. Specific pieces are in already place. Soon everything will be set in motion. "

* * *

Back at SHIELD headquarters, Director Fury and several SHIELD agents were gathered around table in a dimly lit room. A TV screen, behind Fury, was showing video of the occurrence on the rooftop.

"Is the operative ready?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good, we need to get her back here before the other side can get a chance to get a hold of her. One more thing."

Yes ,sir?"

"Make it look real. No doubts should cross her mind."

"Are you saying to actually-"

"Of course not! How would an injured person help our side, agent? Are we understood now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then all of you go. Two weeks and then do it."


End file.
